Swords With Courage
by Knight Zulu 97
Summary: Lucy Ayala never expected to have to fight for her life, especially after the Ark and Voi, now. When she is stationed on the UNSC Ace of Spades, she has to fight for her life again. And she is still scared. But will she get another chance at friendship with her big predator friend? Or will she be slaughtered on some colony world. Female humanXMale Elite, pre H4
1. A Sliver Of Light, Waking Up

Lucy was cold, cold and in complete darkness, her body was asleep, heart slowed to the point of death, blood moving so slow she couldn't function, her mind was unconscious yet awake, it was like a light sleep, not deep enough to go REM sleep though, she remembered the term of Sleep Paralysis because she couldn't move a muscle absolutely how hard she tried.

The term slipped from her mind like water slipping through her fingers, forgot it like it never came to mind in the first place.

She could hear occasional thunk of boots treading on the floor outside of her pod. Where was she again? Why can't I move?

Her mind was awake, not enough to think coherent thoughts, only abstract ideas that came and leave like the wind.

Something pierced Lucy in the small of her back and she was gripped by a primal fear, trying but her body failed to move, she felt herself spuming but not moving like it her lithe form should.

Her body wasn't responding.

Lucy felt the needle, she remembered she hated needles with a passion. And with the thought, the little metal needle injected a liquid into her and she felt it force its way into her veins and she became lighted headed, weightless. Numb and powerful.

Sensing this, she struggled. After a few but intense moments, she felt a ungodly fire begin to settle in her muscles and in her bones as she fought the paralysis that gripped her.

She felt her ligaments twitch and she tried to squeal in delight but all that came out was a purr, emanated from deep within her chest.

Suddenly Lucy heard a hissing noise, like that of a cornered animal and bright light assaulted her as she forced her heavy lidded eyes open with a great amount of effort, she tried to move but her muscles turned into gelatin and she crumpled forward towards a cold floors embrace.

Lucy just managed to see the ground coming in hot as it approached her face at a rapid pace, when suddenly she felt hands dart out and grab her and pull her into the owner's firm embrace.

The corporal tried to breathe but was immediately assaulted by mucus and other phlegm in her lungs from the Cryo Sleep, the hands bent her forward and tapped her back as she puked violently, trying to spit the nasty stuff out of her system, revulsion from the bile in her mouth.

She spewed the last bit of the green congealed liquid onto the ground as she took a sharp inhale, air filling her lungs and the tightness that wounded around tight within her chest evaporating quickly.

Holy shit, I hate that

"Breathe, breathe Corporal, that's it. Good girl… " said a male voice she didn't recognize.

Turning her head around slightly and saw a stranger, a rather hansom stranger at that. She felt wary, no man just helped for nothing, what does he want?

Then it hit when she glanced down, she's half naked!

Letting out a eep of surprise she dislodged herself from his grasp and sprang to her locker, for her clothes.

As Lucy put on her Marine fatigues she noticed the other passengers getting out of Cryo Sleep, groups of the them, all waking up for the first time in days. Many of them were on their knees, coughing or sitting, trying to work their gelatin bodies properly.

Days of no movement tends make you weak, you need time to recuperate.

Lucy was looking around when she looked at the stranger, he was staring at everyone. Grayish brown military cropped hair, strong features, a set of hard brown eyes and pursed lips, jutting cheek bones and a defined jawline.

She studied the man with an inquisitive glare. Until she noticed his rank: Lieutenant General.

Panic gripped Lucy as she snapped to attention by pure instinct. Not wanting extra duties or punishment. She looked at his face and realized who this Lieutenant General was: Lieutenant General Cooper! He was known for winning and participating in countless battles! He fought in Reach, he got out of course, The Battle of Sigma Octanus IV, Harvest, Earth.

It was rumored he was friends Preston Cole before he died.

Oh dear, this is the definition embarrassment! I'm a mess!

He looked at her while in his own Fatigues, which was a lot more stylish than hers, perks of being famous and all. His eyes held something, but she couldn't place it.

"At ease Corporal," he stated. A smile on his aged face.

"Y-yes sir," She stammered. Her face blushing as she relaxed by putting her arms down at her sides, she quickly avoided his gaze by looking down.

The other Marines were watching her and the Lieutenant General's conversation by now and she wanted to cower in a corner. Her uniform was rumpled and undone, she didn't get time to look nice!

Why was he signaling her out? It was either going to make her look contemptuous or she his 'favorite' which by all means would outcast her from making it within the other Marines.

She looked up at the General and met his steel gaze. "Permission to finish dressing, sir," she asked meekly under his iron gaze.

He smiled again and looked around at all of the marines standing at attention, everyone done from with the withdrawals of Cryo Sleep.

"AT EASE MARINES!" he bellowed.

Everyone relaxed from their prostate position, some smiled as they realised his known mannerisms for acting mean then causal. some knew the General, he always had people he knew and trusted on his operations.

He didn't know her… or trust her.

"DEBRIEF AT 1600!"

And with that he smiled at his men, turned on his heel and strode out with his air of confidence.

She looked around and caught the looks of some of men, some had questionable looks towards her, she was one of only a few greenhorns on the UNSC Ace of Spades.

Turing around she reopened her locked by the Cryo Pod and gently putting on her black socks on along with her special VZG7 Armored Boots.

She smiled as she cradled a boot in front of her silently, smiling at it as warmness flooded her system as she gazed lovingly at them, memories creating a warm soft blanket for her to float away on.

She forgot about the marines filing out of the Cryo room, undoubtedly going to the mess hall. Some gave her weird looks as she stared at the boot.

She thought about what made them special to her, it was that they had Sangheili armor on them, they were a gift given from a Elite named Sise'Tabod during the Great Schism.

Her very first alien friend!

Their friendship began when she peppered a brute captain square in the face with her MA5 Assault Rifle as it bore downed upon the Elite Major from behind, she killed it and the orange alien laughed and flanked her side as they fought on through the endless hordes of alien foes.

They were in Voi together as they fought along with Chief through the ruined city, She remembered blasting away at everything big and ugly with Chief and Sise while feeling like a complete and utter badass of the galaxy.

Her and Sise had to evacuate the city, away from the Flood but she couldn't contact her regiment. So she tagged along with the scaly fellow like a lost puppy,

She recalled how Sise saved her from Rtas as he Glassed that side of the continent, she recalled him yanking her away into a Phantom as the Flood closed in. She shuddered violently at the thought.

After the battle, he personally sought her out while aboard one of their ships and to her surprise, He felt so indebted to her, he gave her pieces of his armor around his mandibles. Which, ironically, only fit her Combat Boots.

She remembered fighting the flood and the Covenant Loyalists alongside the big predator that easily towered of her in the battles of the Ark and Voi, they stuck with each other's side until they were separated, duties outweighed budding friendships.

She remarked how he always avoided personal conversations, which were few. They held a strict battlefield etiquette, you're going to die in the next fight, so don't get close. It hurt Lucy, he seemed very interesting.

Sise was always nice but held tradition rather strongly, all honor and protectiveness over her. "Because you are a woman, thus in need of protecting," he always said in a matter of fact tone.

She only smiled. "uh huh, or you just don't want to be close to me."

He would always rebuke with. "It is tradition woman!"

The memories of Sise were washed away as she felt a firm hand in her shoulder, who is it now?

She looked behind and saw a fiery red headed girl. "Yes?" she said, not seeing her rank.

The woman looked at Lucy. "Is that how they taught Leathernecks to talk to their superiors?" she asked politely. Lucy noticed her rank: Sergeant Major.

Lucy squeaked and whipped around, saluting. Her still boots cradled in the nook of her other arm.

Lucy was dying on the inside, first the General, then a sergeant. Everything was falling apart, she would be hated and seen as non-trust worthy, ruining all chance to be accepted as a crew member and be set on the bottom of the pecking order.

"s-sorry ma'am…" she said as she blushed hotly.

The girl smiled and laughed. "At ease corporal," she said. Lucy immediately began to like the Sergeant as she let her arms go back to holding the boots, not only did she not get mad but she laughed!

"My name is Deborah Gannett, your new on this ship, I can tell," She said nicely. Holding out a hand to Lucy.

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"Because you stick out like a sore thumb."

Lucy shoot her hand and smiled. "Oh, well, I'm Lucy Ayala and you're the first person to talk to me, seems no one here likes a greenhorn," she said but finished it meekly.

Deborah frowned but nodded. "We've all been through a lot on this ship, to many died." Deborah looked down and smiled. "Don't worry, show them you're not worthless and they'll grow on you," she said to Lucy happily.

Lucy drew back, it was the first time she had encouraging words in a long while and she quickly smiled. "Thanks Deborah."

Lucy studied her new found friends face, she had a beautiful face, tight features that were almost fox like, dull brown eyes and a happy smile on her like that looked permanent.

"It's no worry greenhorn, were in the same boat, so might as well like everyone… I don't want to be straight forward but… you are very beautiful… I'm surprised you're not popular already," she said.

Lucy didn't know how to respond, but yes, she is beautiful… and she absolutely loathes it. She found it hard to trust men and they were always after her affections. What with her big green doe eyes, blackish kinky hair and voluptuous lips, her feminine but prominent cheeks and chin all supported a very 'sexy' appearance, people said she could look like a startled doe, she didn't think so.

It was a curse.

The Sergeant glanced at the boots and her eyes widened in shock. "That's Sangheili Major armor… how did you get your hands on a set Mandible guards!?"

"S-Sise gave them to me," she said, caught off guard with the new line of questioning.

A confused expression settled over Deborah's features. "Who?" she asked.

She lifted the boot. "Sise'Tabod, I saved his life from a Brute, he was a Sangheili Major, he gave me his mandible guards as repayment for saving his hide," she said proudly. "and we ended up fighting through Voi together with the Chief and then to the Ark… but during it… we all evacuated and we were separated. I haven't heard from him since."

Deborah stared wide eyed. "Wow, you fought through both? You're very lucky you know that? And Chief? What was he like?" she asked, suddenly excitedly.

She started to put on her boots, tightening them snuggly around her legs. "very stoic," she said silently.

"And your Elite friend?"

Lucy frowned. "We... didn't get to know each other… he said, he was… protecting me… we never talked personally, considering we could've died at any moment…so we didn't do it," she said with sadness pouring out in torrents.

"He saved me so many times."

Deborah grunted. "Don't worry Greenhorn, you'll meet your eight-foot-tall crush again," he giggled out. Causing Lucy to blush crazily, embarrassed as hell.

Deborah smiled, apparently ignoring her embarrassment and asked. "You hungry, Greenhorn?"

Lucy's face lit up and she nodded quickly. "Yes please," she said, all in an unintentionally cute voice.

Deborah laughed at her eagerness and turned on her heel, striding with a purpose as she motioned Lucy to follow and she did, stepping in line with Deborah as she strode to the Cryo room door. It slid open with a hiss, the door opened they strode out to satisfy their ravenous hunger.


	2. Interspecies Interaction, Old Friends

"-well I came from a colony, but moved to Earth… until I joined the Marines-" was all Lucy said to Deborah as she rounded the corner and without realising it, slammed right into a hulking twelve foot tall beast.

The force of the collusion jolted her violently as she hit something cold and hard, like metal and on another part which felt like tight cords of worms. Whiteness exploded in her vision and she fell backwards unto her butt. Smacking the ground ground hard, she squeaked painfully.

Pain erupted on her backside and her face hurt as well, like some one socked her in the face. She looked around with stars in her vision as she glanced at the form of a Mgalekgolo as her vision cleared slowly.

It was rumbling deeply and it scared the living shit out of Lucy because she had no form of protection. What with its Assault Cannon and shield. The five ton hulking beast was facing her. Green eyes staring at her from above, she couldn't help but whimper aloud.

Deborah was shell-shocked, staring wide eyed at the unexpected turn of events.

The Lekgolo were weird aliens, basically a colonly of worms, Lucy has heard of stories where they would kill allies just because they believed to be disrespected by another species, which they believe are all below them.

Lucy got mad. Why do they think their better than us!

"I'm sorry, but please don't squish me" Lucy said as calmly as she could.

The alien stared at her as its bond mate came to its side, both were rumbling to each other. The rumbling was deep and like a silent humming or cooing, it was beautiful until Lucy once again remembered the gargantuan standing above her.

The rumbling stopped and something else replaced the deep resonating rumbling. "why would we hurt you?" It said it the deepest voice she ever heard

Lucy was lost for words as she stared dumbly at the Hunters. "I don't know… sorry," she said, lost for words.

Lucy suddenly remembered all the aliens that were aboard the Ace of Spades, Unggoy, Kig-Yar, Lekgolo, A few Sangheili, and Huragok. Basically any of the species who would join a Joint-operation to broaden relations with the UNSC and the governments of the aliens that split up after the fall of the Covenant when the San 'Shyuum were disposed of their positions as the due facto rulers of the species through brainwashing.

Lucy felt her heart strings being pulled at the what those bastards did to the species of the galaxy, turned living, thinking people into genocidal monsters that would wipe out humanity because the humans were 'unclean' it truly sickened Lucy but she forgave them for one simple reason.

They helped tear down the Covenant.

"We are needed elsewhere, goodbye human…" the second Mgalekgolo said as it began to lumber away, each step making a resonating thud through out the hall. The first one grunted and followed close behind, waving to her, she noticed how they didn't move out of the way for anything or anyone in the halls as they walked.

Self centered assholes…

Lucy got up and rubbed her bum. "Its okay… I have to go… so, good bye Mr. Hunter," she said as it was already disappearing.

Lucy walked over to Deborah. "I don't want to ever repeat that… it was… frightening, to say the least."

Deborah nodded curtly, smile on her lips."Come on, Mess is just around the corner."

Deborah and Lucy walked into the Mess hall to see an assortment of things, the mess was divided into multiple sections, one for each species. It felt odd to be on the same ship with aliens and how they weren't trying to kill you because just because your human.

Lucy looked around the Hall and saw the Kig-Yar, the Storms and Skirmishers and the regular Jackals all eating plates piled high with meat, occasionally they would nip at each other, but no brawls would happen and break out, which was good, they apparently established a pecking order. Their sqawky language could be heard across the hall could be herd.

She noticed the Unggoy all huddled around each other as well as scattered among the humans, which accepted them. probably due mostly to the fact that they can speak near perfect English and how they were basically slaves their entire lives.

You ever speak to a Unggoy? Their adorable yet menacing.

Lucy found the five feet tall creatures funny and cute, but they can be tough and viscous if provoked. the Unggoy found themselves treated with respect among the humans and they quickly began following humanity because they needed leadership, which the Covenant provided, until 2553. Now, most are following the Separatists or on their home planet, living normally and trying to be independent from the Covenant.

Almost all of the species began to follow the Sangheili after the Great schism, and they were great leaders… but poor scientists. Which lead them to be weak and unable to repair their ships and equipment but humanity stood up and helped them and the other species. Huge cultural changes followed but it mostly stood the same. Now the Sangheili could produce their own technologies and stand proud again.

Lucy walked up to the chef and let him give her some food, a biscuit and mash potatoes with gravy and an egg with bacon... dear god it looked delicious, Lucy was practically drooling when she received her breakfast.

"Hmmmmmm," was all she got out when she walked away to acquire a seat to dine.

Lucy walked around to find a seat but couldn't find one, she huffed as she looked around and saw Deborah take the last open seat, Deborah mouthed "sorry" then looked away. Feeling like a lost child Lucy got upset. Her face flushing in embarrassment.

"Hey greenhorn! Ya' lost?" an ODST shouted, causing laughter from his friends. Lucy glared at the man but it, to no avail, didn't scare him.

Lucy noticed the Sangheili, which numbered in the hundred take an interest and gaze at her and the rude men, she heard a chorus of growls emanating from the Elites, they obviously disapproved of Lucy's harassment.

She was about to just leave and forgo eating when she feels a hand grip her shoulder, wondering the culprit is, she turned and was greeted by a very familiar face.

Her boot camp buddy, Zack Holloway.

"Z-Zack?" she stuttered, baffled. She honestly thought he was dead, he cut off connection with her a few years ago during their tours.

He grinned smugly. "The one and only."

She frowned at him. "After all this, me! Thinking you were dead! And now I finally see you and you are the same arrogant asshole," she spat at him.

He was about to speak but Lucy beat him to it. "And I missed you!" she said, giggling.

"Oh thank god…" he said in a relieved manner, betrayed by the smile on his lips.

Lucy trusted Zack, one of the only males in her life that she remotely trusted. But Zack was there for Lucy, boot camp, War school. Everything. He had been one of the main reasons she kept going, to become a marine, to endure the torture and he was even a shoulder to lean on when her past came about.

Lucy looked down, embarrassed. "Don't suppose you have a seat for me to use?"

"of course, madam, please this way!" he said jollily, walking to the edge of the cafeteria.

Flopping into the seat with a plop, she welcomed the reprieve from standing nonstop and embarrassment of looking like a fool in the mess. Licking her lips, her mouth watering. Its been days since she has last eaten, even in Cryo Sleep you get hungry after awhile. Digging in, she failed to notice the group of people around her. Until she felt a rasp on her shoulder.

"Oi! Whats yer' name 'Reenhorn?" a big burly man on her right said. He was obviously descended from Reach or any other Hungarian colonies.

"Corporal Lucy Ayala, 3rd Infiltration Battalion," She said proudly.

The man smiled and punched her in a friendly manner, she winced in pain, he obviously didn't mean to hurt her but damn, he was strong. "Oi? That's nice! I'm yer' CO, Captain Hellsworth, me name! 3rd Infiltration Battalion… what yer' squad rookie?"

She stopped eating and looked at him. "The Saints, sir."

He nodded solemnly and smiled brightly, clasping her on the shoulder, shoving her forward with a huerrump. He seemed like a friendly man, he couldn't be more than 36 years old, he looked rather handsome now that she looked. Very manly.

"Welcome to the team rookie! 'bet you'll do us proud!"

She smiled and blushed, looking down. "Thank you, sir."

His smiled faltered and she got the feeling she did something wrong. "No ma'am, ye' call me James." he said soothingly.

She smiled and bit into her biscuit. "Thank you Tank," She chirped.

"That me girl! 'Bet we get along real fine!" he proclaimed, chowing down.

After a few moments of silence, he broke it. His heavy accent gaining everyone's attention. "Time to 'induce ye' to yer' team," he said.

He pointed to a dark haired, young man. "This here Gunnery Sergeant Hemming." Hemming smiled and wave, he was obviously the Engineer of the squad, he looked nerdy, with glasses and an innocent look, yet he looked like he could handle a weapon if need be. Which wasn't a surprise. Anyone here could wield the weapons just fine.

He proceeded to point to a small petite blonde, with bright blue eyes and feminine features. "This here, Private first class Sammy. Or Doc. Ye' can guess why!"

"And it seems ye' already know Lieutenant Zack Holloway." Zack smiled but didn't look up from his position next to Lucy, instead he ate.

Also, this here is Sergeant Winchester, see now, he very important! He can pick a damn Turkey's head clean off a mile away! Tis' the reason I'm still here today." he pointed to a man of African American descent, he had a buzz cut and a scar trailing down his left eyes of hazelnut.

He smiled and poked a fork at her. "I got your back Corporal, just give me a clear line," He joked out. Lucy smiled and nodded. "Will do, sir."

Lucy smiled and continued eating. Not wanting to disturb the quiet peace that enveloped their table.

Sometime later, they all finished and waited for the debrief, they were lucky to be relieved so soon as they were ordered to the communications rooms for a full debrief on the operation that they were there for.

"Finally!" she blurted. Everyone smiled and continued walking towards the exit. Their bodies ready to be put to use on the ground.

I named Deborah after Deborah Samson Gannett, from Plymouth, Massachusetts, was one of the first American woman soldiers. In 1782, she enlisted under the name of her deceased brother, Robert Shurtleff Samson. For 17 months, Samson served in the Continental Army during the Revolutionary War. She was wounded twice.


	3. Unexpected Visitors, Downed Ships

**Sorry I haven't posted, I changed the fics date to 2556. Thank everyone for reading! And I still need me a editor for myself if anyone is interested and maybe a coauthor? Any ideas for characters? All up to you guys! I'll tend post chapter 3 in the coming week. **

* * *

"We have been tasked with a search and rescue operation!" shouted General Cooper.

"We have been so nicely challenged with strengthening diplomatic relations with the alien species! Now I know some of you hate them for nearly driving us to extinction, but if the UNSC tells me to snuggle with a goddamn Elite, I WILL ASK FOR HOW LONG! but, the tables have been turned! We hold the cards!" That gained a huge Orah! "But don't let this fool you, ladies and gentlemen, a Sangheili is more deadly than anything you have to offer, and they are far from stupid, we ARE the good guys, they ARE the good guys to! You will play nice! if I hear of one case of friendly FUCKING FIRE I WILL COURT MARSHAL YOU! YOU WILL BE ON SHIT CLEANING DUTY FOR THE REST OF YOUR WRETCHED LIVES, WE DO NOT NEED ANOTHER WAR! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, LEATHERNECKS!?"

"Yes General Cooper!" everyone shouted in unison.

Lucy was standing in the back next to the rest of the Saints. Everyone was paying attention to General Cooper while he stood next to holographic image of the colony words of Paladin, it spun on its axis lazily and even this holographic image didn't care about the affairs of mere mortals.

It looked like it was all forest and grasslands, except the huge human city next to an ocean that covered about forty-eight percent of the planets surface. There was a stretch of forest that was bathed in red, obviously the area of the crashed CCS-Class BattleCruiser.

"Now! Here is our plan, three pelicans, with you there squads," he pointed to the Saints and two other squads, the Archangels and Omega squad. "Will go down to the crashed ship, which is named the _Righteous Endeavor_, and secure it for the medical and recovery teams. Scanners show that their forces are focused primarily in this red region and establish communications with the ships captain, from there you will begin to coordinate with the colonists."

A ship in orbit around the holographic planet ejected three small Pelicans and showed each one go to a different corner of the red perimeter.

He pointed to the city which sat miles away, more than a hundred at most.

"To settle tensions, no doubt they are frightened to have an entire CCS-Class BattleCrusier crash on their backyard." he chuckled at the end.

"Operation will began in one hour. Any questions?" Cooper said, gazing across the room.

An African-American raised his hand. "Whats with the covies on the ship? Are they coming as well?"

Cooper smiled and nodded. "Indeed, Jansen, each one of you will have an accompanying Lance." (Covenant equivalent of a squad)

"Anymore?" he asked. "No? Good! Saddle up everyone! Go to your Pelicans, your Lances will already be briefed and be waiting for you, they will go under your command when the Operation begins. DISMISSED."

And with that every one began filing out, with Lucy following behind James and the rest of the squad. The three squads were going armory, which was all the way other side of the Frigate.

After an incredibly long distance later, they got to the armory, in which the Marines began to grab their Battle Dress Uniforms.

which were the M52B body armors, which is an armored protective vest worn by the members of the UNSC Marine Corps, and a part of the UNSC Marine BDU. It is usually worn with the CH252 Helmet for greater ballistic protection.

Everyone donned their M52B's and their CH252's, more than half of the Marines had the default BDU's, but not Lucy, hers was marked. Looking down on her breast plates, she saw her old battalion design, a skull with a bullet hole in the left side with a sword jutting out on both sides from behind, basically a seventeenth century Jolly Rogers emblem. The decal covered her entire left breast plate. Lucy kept it on as a reminder of her battalion, which most of them were killed by a pack of Brutes.

_Damn Chieftain… came out of nowhere…_

"Hey, Corporal? Whats with the Jolly Roger?" asked Techno.

Lucy smiled sadly and looked at him, by now a group was looking at her. Everyone knew what she was going to say, its old news for everyone who's seen combat with the Covenant, its happened to many times.

Techno obviously hasn't seen combat._ He's green._

"For memory, so I don't forget… ever."

Everyone nodded and continued putting on their armor. Lucy put on her shoulder pads and latched them on, grabbed her leg armor plates and latched them on and did some basic exercises to make sure nothing fell off or became a problem for Lucy is she needed to book it fast.

Slamming on her ECH252, which is a enclosed variant of the standard CHS252 helmet, this variant can and is used by Lucy, she had it environmentally sealed after she saw the Floor for herself, never again did she want to breathe near one or of they come back, let one near her mouth.

_Call it a phobia, I don't give a fuck! I saw them rip into a dudes mouth! I spent so much money for this goddamn helmet and I don't regret it a bit! _She thought bitterly to herself.

_The helmet f_eatures a polarized or unpolarized visor. The helmet could be used with a vacuum suit during extra-vehicular activities. It is also used during terrestrial combat as part of the Marine Corps' Atmospheric/Exoatmospheric BDU, which can provide protection from the environmental hazards caused by glassing. This variation is standard-issue for the Air Force's UH-144 Falcon and YSS-1000 Sabre pilots. The helmet can also be used in conjunction with MJOLNIR Armor, which, frankly, Lucy always thought as awesome.

Finished with suiting up, she brought up her hand and flicked on the HUD, the world flashed and her armor condition spread across the top of her vision, green lights!

Feeling protected, she walked across the room to the gun rack and the Weapons Master, when she swaggered over he looked her up and down and grunted. "Let me guess, you like it close to medium range?"

Lucy was dumbstruck, how did he know that she favored Assault rifles and Shotguns?

_Holy crap he's good!_ She thought.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, sir, a MA5D Assault Rifle and a M45D Shotgun please!" She sang happily, hopeful for her babies.

He smiled triumphantly. "Called it didn't I?" he turned around and grabbed a MA5D and handed it Lucy.

She cradled the sleek new rifle and remembered everything that was drilled into her mind by her scary ass drill instructor, he was more scary than a damn Sangheili on steroids.

The MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System is an exceptionally resilient gas-operated, magazine-fed, automatic Assault Rifle designed to execute close-quarters combat with lethal efficiency, regardless of hostile counter-op, environmental conditions, or duration of use in the field. The MA5D fires the 7.62 NATO round. Like previous incarnations, the MA5D also contains a built-in ammo counter and compass. With a 32 round magazine.

He then reached over and grabbed a random M45D Tactical Shotgun, which is a pump-action weapon which fires 8-gauge cartridges with ruthless proficiency, making it the UNSC's most effective and useful close quarters arm, particularly during urban engagements and boarding actions.

And she wields one. _Let's see some damn dumbass ape come at me now!_

He handed it to Lucy after she slung the rifle behind her back and let go when she heard the metal connect to the metal grasps on the back of her armor.

"There you go ma'am! " he said. "Ammo is behind me, to the left."

Nodding as she walked away to the ammo crates, she proceeded to fill the ammo clips and pouches throughout her armor.

Hopefully I won't have to use any of these.

Δ

Walking into the hanger, Lucy was immediately assaulted by the pungent smell of oil and sweat. Lucy winkled her nose, it smelled bad, no matter how much time she had spent in hangers, it always reeked.

Getting past her dislike, she walked briskly to the Hangers Commanding Officer, she asked which Pelican was to be designated for the Saints.

"Your squad's call name is Charlie 5, its over there. Good luck," he said, pulling out a datapad and walked away from her, tapping on the bright pad.

Shrugging, Lucy walked to her Pelican, Now, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't scared. This was the biggest assignment she's gotten in years. What could happen? What if they are actually the Covenant Remnant? Laying traps? Lucy began to feel dread. Or worse? Brutes could attack, waiting for the UNSC Ace of Spades to lower its guards, then attack the colony? The furry bastards already do that! And Paladin is in the fringe of wild space; neither controlled by the UNSC or its allies. This whole operation is unknown and a disaster waiting to happen and the Frigate wasn't outfitted for combat, only search and rescue. Which meant extra space and things needed for towing a broken ship to the nearest station for repair.

While Lucy has been over thinking everything, she didn't notice the hulking Sangheili in white armor in front of her when she got into the Pelican.

Nor did she notice the three other Sangheili, two Minors and a Major.

And she sat right in the middle of them.

Still contemplating the thousands of ways the operation could unfold, she didn't notice the incredulous stares from the giant lizards.

"What is wrong with this human, Ultra Akpu?" asked a Minor.

"Is she daft?" Quipped the Ultra.

They snickered.

"I can hear you all, thank you very much!" she depolarized her visor. "And no, Major Akpu, I am most certainly not daft."

The Ultra approached her, towering above her by a good five feet. He was intimidating, but not Lucy. She knew they would never harm her, they _never_ disobeyed orders.

"Then may I ask you question Human?" he asked.

Lucy looked up, craning her neck. "Okay, shoot."

Akpu tilted his head and the rest instinctively put their hands on their weapons. Realizing that she basically told them to fire their weapons she quickly clarified. "I mean, ask away! Not actually shoot your damn weapons!"

One or two of them clacked their mandibles while Akpu laughed. "Good one human! Now… why do you sit amongst my brethren?"

She scrunched her face up, distain evident. "I like this seat. I called dibs," She said proudly.

They all clacked their mandibles this time. "What are dibs? Are they something to eat?" asked the Major, if with the curiosity of a three year old.

"No, it means I called this seat, I like this seat… oh and you guys can sit with me if you want." She smiled and put the MA5D in the weapon holders beside her chair. She then reached behind her and unclasped her M45D, holding it in her arms and adjusting the sights and pumping it, replacing the shells and loading repeatedly.

She didn't mean to do it, its a anxiety reaction. She gained it when she first joined the corps and had to stop from biting her fingers. She got screamed at for it and told to clean and reload her rifle.

It stuck.

Lucy stopped loading her rifle mid-pump when she noticed the Sangheili still staring at her.

"What?" she defended. "Its a reflex when I'm nervous!"

Akpu merely grunted and sat next to her. She was now sandwiched between two giant aliens.

She leaned back and threw her feet out wide, over both of the aliens hooves. Which were entirely too close to her anyways.

Looked between them, she noticed them staring at her boots. She quirked an eyebrow and elbowed Akpu, not caring if she was being disrespectful. _They are being rude! Didn't their mothers ever tell them its rude to stare?_

"Wow, you guys stare a lot don't you?"

"Where did you get Major mandible armor," The Major asked.

She nodded and smiled. "They were a gift, I saved his life during the battle of Voi."

"Who was the Major?" A Minor asked.

"Sise'Tabod, you know him?"

Akpu nodded. "I've spoken with him, not recently mind you, it is said he has risen to the rank to Field Marshal," he looked at Lucy. "He has spoken of you."

Lucy flushed at the thought of being spoken about. "Really? What did he say?"

He pulled his mandibles into a grin. "Said you had a fiery spirit."

_Why does that sound like you so much Sise?_

By now the rest of her troupe has arrived and were taking an interest in Lucy's conversation, they were watching wide eyed at them. Lucy looked over and frowned. "What?"

"Didn't know you were such buddies with the Elites," stated Sammy.

Lucy smiled. "No, Doc, they are sitting around me."

A Minor spread his mandibles wide. "She called dibs!"

James quirked an eyebrow and a smile tugged at his lips. "Oi, yer' seat?"

Lucy nodded frantically.

Akpu laughed. "Putting conversation aside, Captain Hellsworth, my Sangheili are yours. Do. Not. Get. Them. Killed."

James nodded, seriously. "I will, Ultra, ye' can count on me."

Akpu reciprocated the nod. Mutual understanding between to leaders.

James suddenly put his hand to his helmet and nodded, one, twice, and a third time. "Alright people! Operation is ago! Green light! Green light!"

And with that the doors closed and they all felt the engines roar to life and the sudden vertical lift off, accompanied by a jerk forward which indicated that they began their descent planet side.

"ETA 5 minute!" called the pilot over the PA.

"Alright people! Ye' know the drill! Infiltration formation once ye' touch down planetside!" The Captain barked. "Ultra Akpu, I'm sending our IFF tags, we be highlighted as yellow on yer' HUD, enemies or unknowns are red! Do you understand?"

"Affirmative!" Akpu barked, complete military man now.

Δ Paladin Surface, mile away from crash site. Δ

Reaching down and unclasping her MA5D, Lucy brought it up to her back and let go as she felt the magnetic clasps clamp unto it. Then she brought her M45D up and brought it level with her chest, pumping once to check the 8-gauge Shell within and pumping it home.

Let's do this!

"Opening tail, go go go!" called the pilot as he opened the latch, revealing the lush forest directly in front of them. Lucy polarized her helmet when it was her turn t file out, right after Akpu.

Jumping down and running to an empty place, she ran to it and kneeled down, taking aim and scanning the perimeter for any hostiles.

She checked, once, twice, and a third time as James called everyone for their status. "Corporal, Lieutenant, Sergeant, Status!?"

"CLEAR!"

"CLEAR!"

"CLEAR!"

"Akpu, take point! Get to that treeline!" shouted James.

Ultra Akpu didn't answer, only began to Barrel Run towards the treeline with everyone charging behind him, scanning each sector as they darted away.

Lucy heard the Pelican lift off and blast its engines to life, flying away.

Reaching the treeline, Akpu turned around and pushed everyone into the thick bush. Which everyone jumped into the thick bush which created a thick veil, he came in afterwards.

James nodded and looked down on his wrist to his TACMAP Device. Grunting, he began to walk northeast. "This way, we clear. Keep eye out but at ease Marines."

They all began walking, scanning the deep foliage for a hidden enemy to suddenly appear and fire upon their position. Lucy couldn't help but feel alive, this was so much better than simple guard duties and relief efforts. She really should get more of these assignments, help her get promoted again, meet more people… aliens… people… are they classified as men and women?

_Stay focused Lucy…_

Δ

November 3rd, 2556, Human colonial planet: Paladin. Crash site of Righteous Endeavor. Sise'Tabod (Male, 8'11)

Field Marshal Sise strode through the trees that hung high over head, it was the biggest forest he has ever seen, bigger than Sanghelios, oh how me missed his home world, his city state of Tabod… now he is stuck on this pitiful planet.

A human colony planet.

Don't mistake that he hates the humans, he doesn't, he has always respected the humans, always fighting until the end. Which usually be a Glassing. Their 'Never surrender' attitudes always resulted in the death of thousands of Sise's brethren, its always came down to a War of Attrition. And the the Covenant always won. They fought like rabid animals, because face it… what's left to become when your entire species is being wiped out because you were determined to be an unclean species not worthy of the Great Journey. Its always sickened Sise, why did the traitorous prophets never extend their hand towards the humans?

Because they are direct descendants of the Forerunners themselves! If this news ever became public to the Covenant hegemony , it would come down upon the San'shyuum's heads. Which would come off.

Which it did.

Sise strode through the wreckage. It had been unexpected and il prepared for. They were taken by surprise. The dishonor is Sise's right to bear. And he bears it, much to the disappointment of his keep.

It wouldn't be a surprise if the Kaidon of Tabod refused to once again accept him back into his ancestral home land. He could possibly be marked with the Mark Of Shame. Which he would best as the Arbiter did ever so proudly.

Or a Swordsman would end his life by spilling his Honor in combat. Which he would fail or be slaughtered by the next Swordsman.

Sise felt his Sword instinctively that was at his leg holster, he felt his blood boil in anticipation for a fight in which wouldn't happen unless he can salvage his mistake of this situation.

The situation was thrust upon Sise when the Captain died like a fool to 'save' his ship when a beam impaled the sorry bastard. Killing him instantly as it pierced his skull.

_He was a good warrior… nothing much else._

As he walked by his Sangheili, they all stood and placed a hand over their hearts and bowed respectively to him. Appears he is a much more suited leader than the late captain Lupk because no one had a mocking manner or tone as they pronounced his title respectfully as he passed.

After walking around and checking on the pitiful state of recovery time that they have somehow, under the Forerunners watchful eyes, accumulated as most of their equipment broke and heavy casualties from the servants.

At least the beacons were activated, _but why do the colonists not make contact?_

"Field Marshal!" shouted someone in the distance.

Who was in such a dire need of him so that they had to shout?_ Oh well…_

Sise turned around just as a Stealth Major burst forth upon him form the treeline that was their improvised clearing. Sise didn't move as he came up and saluted him and spoke hastily.

"Field Marshal! Human drop ships have been spotted!" he clacked his mandibles. "They either wish to do us battle or respond to our distress signal, what are your orders?"

Sise thought a moment than spoke command etched into his voice. "A Stealth Lance for each drop ship, Major. I will lead a Lance myself," he said, happiness at the prospect of leading units again. "Oh, and Major, do NOT fire upon them, make contact on my behalf and establish a direct line to me. Do I make myself clear?"

The black clad Sangheili nodded. "It will be done, Field Marshal." he clapped a hand over his hearts and bolted away to give orders to the Lances.

This will be fun. He thought as he grabbed a Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle from a weapons crate as his HUD flared into life, showing his shields percentage and his ammo counter.

_Maybe they will be hostile? Hopefully not, enemies are not what will help our situation._


	4. A Reunion, Irritation is Manditory

Thank you all for reading! Omg... almost 600 views already! Now... sorry if this chapter is boring or not as good. Next chapter and then on out will be action and sequenced love! Shut up! I wote through a writers block session... RREVIEWS PLEASE! Still need beta readers, just pm me!

Shout out to: Mytikol! I love you Abi, you've been a huge help and a friend i could always talk to! Thanks Sweetbread!

* * *

Δ Lucy Δ

Lucy stalked.

Her M45D hoisted to her shoulder. Oh how she always loved the feel of empowerment when she wielded a shotgun.

_Never gonna hurt me again…_

Lucy was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the fact that everyone stopped moving and were staring around as if the prospect of some bad guy to begin attacking wildly whiled wielding a SAW.

Sure, she was skilled at using a shotgun to shred a damn enemy into chop suey and chunks, but what if her luck runs out? She doesn't have the battle spirit of a Sangheili, or the strength of Brute. One brute was all it would take to end her life and-

"Ugh, watch it, human!" Hissed a Minor.

She looked up at the Elite she nearly stumbled into. "Sorry…" She mumbled.

"Shush, both of you!" Akpu hissed. No doubt flaring his mandibles under his helmet.

No sooner did Ultra Akpu say that, did the Elites began to sniff the air and walk about, looking very much like predators smelling blood in the air. It would be scary if they weren't on Lucy's team.

"Ultra Akpu… I smell our brothers, their scent will lead us to the north," he said, pointing a talon north.

James nodded and immediately began trekking north at a runners pace, not waiting for Akpu. The others followed

Akpu grunted in confirmation."Good work, Ascala." He said as they went north quickly, almost in a sprint. Damn do they run fast for being bow legged!

"Do anyone mind… to enlighten me?" panted Doc after they've been hauling ass for the past ten minutes through the extremely lush forest.

One of the Minors slowed his pace and matched the Doc's. "We smell the scent of other Sangheili, a lances worth."

Doc merely nodded. "God… I'm so tired!" Doc huffed, almost tripping over a root.

James snapped at the Minor. "OI! If she do fall, you carry her! Ye' got me!?"

The Minor quickly saluted with his fist and kept a close eye on Doc, who seemed to be struggling badly. As they ran across the jungle floor. Didn't she train for this at the one of the academy's? Lucy was fit, no doubt about that, but even she was starting to have trouble with the Elites breakneck speeds. They were Jogging! Techno was doing just a little better than Doc but he looked uncomfortable. James was doing well, keeping up with Akpu like it was nothing, they're huge ass predators! Both of them!

_Let's hope we find these damn castaways soon…_

Δ Sise Δ

The heat was oppressive, none worse than Sangheilios though, what with its three suns that always hung high over head and always shone bright. But here you could not see the sun through the foliage and Sise absolutely hated it. He liked the sun, it usually gave him direction or would remind him of the Keep of Tabod… with its long grassy fields and shimmering lakes.

Sise shook himself, now was not the time to dream. He has a mission and his people to protect.

They've trotting through the forest for the last 30 minutes and their visitors scents were none to be found, where are they? As if the gods answered, a Spec Ops Minor stopped and sniffed the air. A few seconds later a pungent, sweat laced and mixed in with herbal scents filled his nostrils as well. Sise knew immediately who and what the smell belonged to.

"Humans…" He whispered of the Com channel.

The Lance growled, ready for a fight with the humans. The humans had Sangheili with them and they were sprinting here, towards their position, they smelled them due to the wind blowing their scents nearby. Sise's mind kicked into over drive.

"Defensive positions, Do NOT fire, surround me, I will gain their attention. If they show hostile intent you have my orders to dispose of them."

They clapped hands over their hearts and bounded off deeper into the forest, finding the best cover and firing positions no doubt if the worst came to pass. Sise sat and waited patiently. In the At Ease stance. He unconsciously felt his Energy Blade. His muscles tensed fiercely in anticipation, were they intent on killing them? Or simply here to help? Why was there other Sangheili with these humans?

After a few more moments, four Sangheili burst out of the treeline in the opening of the little open patch. They were quickly followed by a Lance of humans. A heavy set man, obviously the leader if Sise ever saw one, a small and very flushed petite female, with a submachine gun at her leg holster. she was leaning heavily on one of the Minors arm. A lightly armored man with dark skin holding a Sniper Rifle tensely stood at the back, the rifle, Sise knew, is powerful enough to even take a Sangheili out if shot precisely. A tall, lanky man with some child like features stood in the middle, looking nervous while firmly holding an Assault Rifle with a vice like grip . He had a pack on his back with tools outlined within. Then he looked at the at the last one, very much obviously a female. She looked normal despite the helmet which was a slightly different design then the rest, it looked like it could survive in space if need be, it was polarized and he couldn't see who was in side of it, his gaze noticed noticed her Shotgun and an Assault Rifle on her back, his gaze drifted down and noticed the emblem he knew so well. The jolly Roger… is it true?

_By the gods… she survived…_

_Damn_...

While Sise was staring intensely, he didn't notice the Ultra and the burly Human approach side by side as of they were long time brothers in arms. Why are they together? Are tensions still not high?

Sise settled his eyes upon the Ultra and cocked his head and slightly flared his mandibles in a gesture to explain himself. The Ultra didn't hesitate to bow in respect to the Field Marshal, but he did not speak, instead the Human took the lead.

"Are ye' in charge of crash Mr…?" he hesitated at the end.

Sise looked at the human and almost growled at the Humans insolence for not showing proper respect, but did not fault him for not knowing the rank Sise held, not many humans ever got to see a Field Marshal and come out alive. "Field Marshal Sise'Tabod, the _Righteous Endeavor_ is my charge after the captain perished during the crash."

"Sise?" he heard the girl squeak.

Δ Lucy Δ

It was him! It was really him! After three years, she is finally seeing him again. She saw the recognition in his eyes when his Steely gaze landed on her, how his mandibles flared the tiniest amount. She couldn't control herself when he said his name.

"Sise?" she squeaked as her helmet depolarized. Which she proceeded to take off, letting her hair fall and flow over down unto her shoulders.

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

She couldn't stop herself as she walked over to him, his eyes never leaving hers.

When she was right in front of him. Lucy just stared, at first she wasn't sure what to feel. Her disbelief slowly gave way to excitement, Lucy grinned Happily and started squealing like a three year old.

Δ Sise Δ

Sise watched Lucy jump around and squeal in excitement, he felt his bright orange eyes couldn't help but twitch in annoyance at her behavior. Great, he had to deal with her again…

"What is what is wrong with you woman?" he asked, clacking his mandibles. "Have you no common sense? I don't see you in three cycles and you have become daft."

Lucy stopped immediately and stared at Sise like he was dumb. Then the woman smirked. "Oh, you lizard! You did miss me!" she mocked.

Sise growled then turned to the Human. "Do you offer assistance?" he asked, which he got a yes from the burly human.

Wanting to get this encounter with the female over as soon as possible. He motioned with his hands and the Spec Ops units came out. "And I did not 'miss' you, I merely protected you to return the favor because you saved my life from those vermin."

Lucy nodded again, more solemnly this time. "Yup, you missed me."

Sise couldn't stop the miserable groan that escaped his mandibles.

She smirked. The audacity!

"Major, call in a Phantom for pick up these coordinates," Sise told the black clad soldier.

"Yes, Field Marshal." he said and carried out the orders.

Sise didn't know whether this new development was a godsend or a blight… _guess we'll see how it plays out… why does she embarrass me in front my troops! Damn woman…_

Δ

Sise sat in the Phantom with his units and the visitors, everyone was silent, thank the gods.

Sise felt a wave a tiredness sweep over him. The hums of the Phantom engines always had a way to lull him, but he wouldn't, his people still need him. There is no time for rest.

What's happened while he was gone? Did the Unggoy destroy something? What problems have shoved their way forward this time? Its only been at most a week since the crash and the number of deceased are staggering; not many survive a crash from orbit.

The number of wounded are not as high, thank the Forerunners, but the sick in this environment are steadily increasing, the Sangheili do not get sick, or Unggoy and the Kig-Yar do.

_Do humans get sick like the other species do?_

And the fact that it rains daily does not do technology wonders. Even though covenant technology is highly resistant to the elements, but even they withered down after extended periods of times without proper maintenance.

And then there is Lucy… that insufferable woman was a thorn in Sise's side, she is robust in a uncouth manner, no respect for his honorary title of Field Marshal. Her attitude demands that she always has a remark or just simply ignores his protests of talk. Yet she always seemed to be able to pry one or two tidbits of information from his feelings or thoughts. And yet he enjoys her presence in one aspect that is so merger, he could live without for the rest of his life cycle and never notice.

The fact that she actually talks to him as if he isn't higher ranked individual who could beat his subordinates if he so chose to.

Its weird for Sise, ever since he was born and grown in the dorms with his siblings and from day one of his bringing of age where he was able to join the mighty, holy Covenant. He was taught by his uncles and aunts to become the ultimate warrior, the epitome of society and behold his beliefs and until he died, either in a blaze of glory or simply dying from decompression in the cabin of a ship. And yet, he could not dissuade this annoying female to leave him alone, but he strangely enjoyed her sassy, fiery nature for the simple reason that no one else possess the mettle to.

Sise, so lost in his mind; didn't notice Lucy sitting next to him. She looked solemn and something he couldn't put his talon upon.

"What is it woman?"

"Hm? Oh… nothing, Sise," she mumbled. Sise s taken aback. Raising his brow, he wanted a jib of his own, so he strikes.

"What is it woman? Finally have nothing to say? Thank the gods." he smiles. Which gets a glare from the woman.

"No, mister lizard, nothing like that! I'm just thinking." she laughs and Sise huffs.

Sise, tired of this ever so fruitful conversation with the insufferable wench, turned to the Human captain. "What is the plan for me and my men. Captain?"

"Well, Field Marshal, we have orders to connect wit' our units and then contact te' colony for relief efforts. Then contact yer' command to provide proper evacuation on ye' part."

"Very well, Captain," Sise said, closing his eyes.

"Pilot?" he asked over the comms.

"Yes Field Marshal?" cracked the pilot over the comms.

Sise felt new hope blossom in his hearts, its almost over. He can go home and rejoin his brethren where he is needed and cherished for his skills in combat. "Make haste to the _Righteous Endeavor."_

"Yes, Field Marshal."

_Soon_…

Δ Lucy Δ

The ride was boring to say the least, Sise didn't want to talk. As usual.

He seemed distraught, when did he become a Field Marshal? Was it during the confrontations with the Brutes? Most likely.

The group was currently strolling through the makeshift encampment of the down cruisers occupants. There were not many people here, is this a skeleton crew? What are they doing here? Besides the obvious predicament of course.

Lucy wanted to ask her host a question. "So… Sise, what happened?" everyone looked at her then at Sise. It was obviously a very good question.

"We were ambushed by a Jiralhanae party. We fought valiantly but forced to retreat, even if dishonorable," he said. Then added. "They were not our mission. We made a jump and our engines gave way, forcing a crash on this planets surface."

The Sangheili around them all growled and clacked mandibles at the prospect of fighting the brutes for a round two. Lucy didn't blame them. The brutes were vicious and genocidal.

Thee. Worst. Neighbors.

The humans nodded and continued walking until the squad suddenly got a link to one of the other squad: Omega squad. "Charlie-5? Do you copy? This is Omega-9. We have made contact with a few Hinge Heads, we are currently in route to the crash site what is your position Charlie-5? Over," stated a husky man over the communications channel.

James immediately stopped and barked back. "We hear ye' Omega-9, we at crash now,'What is yer' ETA? Over."

"One second, Captain," said the husky voice. A few deep voices resounded from the other line as the man reported back. "five minutes, Captain. Over."

"Any news from Echo-2? Over."

"They are in the same position, sir. Over," replied the man calmly.

"Very well, keep me posted! Over," cracked James as he cut the connection. He smiled broadly and gestured at the now impatiently waiting Sangheili Field Marshal.

"Our next objective would be to contact the colony, get their assistance in the relief efforts," stated Techno. He was reading the primary objectives list on his TacPad.

Sise nodded and turned briskly and continued walking to his command field tent.

Why is he refusing to look into Lucy's eyes? To avoid her presence? Sure she joked but she wasn't that bad was she?

If he thought he could ignore her, he got another thing coming. She still wanted to have at least a descent conversation with the giant where her defense mechanisms wouldn't kick in and she would insult the asshole into growls and barely suppressed rage. She couldn't help it. He is intimidating!

Δ.General Cooper Δ

The operation was going smoothly. Hopefully the need for blood was nil.

Cooper was a calm, cold, calculating man with a soft spot for his subordinates. He treated everyone like family. Even the alien species that were in board. They wished to make amends. Who were the humans to stop them? The Kig-Yar are worthy traders, the Unggoy are good translators and techies if taught right and even helluva soldier if the this wanted to be. The Mgalekgolo were amazing tanks and when just worms, amazing ship handlers. The Yanme'e were amazing scouts, especially if they have the gravity mods on their carapaces. They were even great engineers. Not as good as the Huragok, but handy if needed.

And then there are the Sangheili, fast, strong, and helluva shock trooper. Just one of the bastards could take out a squad of marines. They are trustworthy and always ready for a fight if need be.

Cooper was pulled out of his thoughts by a urgent voice. "General! Multiple slip space ruptures three kilometers away!"

Panic flooded Cooper but was quickly replaced by a cold calculated mindset. "Bring up the screen sailor!" he ordered.

The communications officer didn't speak, only brought up a video screen that showed small group of ships. Three corvettes, and two CCS BattleCruisers. The colors gave off the alliance: Brutes!

The ships looked ragged, they had the purple color still tinted on but it looked dirty. Cooper knew they would never win this battle if he chose to engage the Brutes. Five against one. Hardly fair isn't it?

Why are they here? Of all places! Cooper wasn't able to issue orders before the ship lurched and the resonating boom. The explosion could be heard throughout the ship as sirens went off and emergency failsafes went into play. Cursing heavily, he issued orders.

"All hands to battle stations!"

He stared his hate towards the nearest Corvette, willing it to explode with his mind.

It did as a Mac round tore through its hull, hitting the vital core of the ship. The Corvette's engines spluttered and it immediately began to flip upside down. Until the insides erupted in an outburst of angry purple plasma. Pieces went everywhere.

What was he doing!? Was he engaging an enemy five… no, four to one! Realizing his mistake, he ordered a retreat. He would come back with the 7th fleet and crush these apes.

As the _Ace Of Spades_ hightailed around to a safe distance to slip space, a Plasma torpedo hit the ships engines. Affectively crippling them in the dead of space.

"FUCK!"

Cooper ran to a console and ordered an immediate evacuation to the planet. "ALL PERSONAL, THE SHIP IS GOING DOWN! GET THE BOATS. I REPEAT, ALL PERSONAL TO THE LIFEBO-" Was all Cooper got out when a round hit the bridge. Blowing everything to melted piles of goo as the cabin depressurized.

Δ

Cooper floated through space for the next four seconds dying slowly, suffocating as he watched the life pods jetted out of the ship into the void of space towards Paladin's surface. He smiled before he closed his eyes. Thinking of his son and wife…

_I'll see you soon Caleb… Maurice… I'm coming home…_


	5. Beautiful Eyes, Dangerous Roads

Jesus... I'm sorry... School has been hard, I think I'm in love, its hard, gotta tell you, I love this story and its idea, I'll continue writing it! I also got a computer and im writing on it now and its really distracting lol. please review and enjoy, next scene will be pure action and revelations and stuff. God... do I love action scenes! and I will start putting out shout outs :) because you all deserve to be noted.

* * *

^Lucy^

As Lucy sat and reviewed the past few hours, they were flying towards the city in the Phantom she could not help but except that flying in the hovercraft was incredibly boring... it had been to a point where you could cut the tension with a knife.

Sise and Lucy were next to each other, the silence was getting annoying. So Lucy decided to cut the tension with the knife. "So... Sise... where did you go after the war?" She asked innocently.

Sise looked at her and surprisingly did not sneer, growl, or clack his mandibles. "I hunted the Jiralhanae until they retreated into their space. Gained my rank from their wretched hides," He said in his usual Bad Boy attitude.

_He never went without. _she thought.

The other Sangheili clacked their mandibles in unison, but the greenhorn marines grew an unhealthy shade of pale. Lucy only smiled.

Lucy's smile faltered and she shot her hand out and grabbed his arm, ripping Sise's attention back to her, he stared at her with a fire in his eyes and a growl in his throat until he spotted her terrified expression. "What is it, Woman?"

She was hit by a tsunami of fear and anxiety, her eyes went as wide as dish plates and her breathing hitched. Her throat clamped down and she threatened to heave as a panic attack approached at the painful memories. "D-di-did y-you ge-get him?" She choked out in a hoarse whisper.

The broad alien looked at her with a perplexed expression before he gently laid his four-fingered hand on her armored shoulder, she barely felt but she leaned into it nonetheless.

He lowered his head and his jaws drooped a bit. "No... I did not... he... got away before I could claim his worthless life," He whispered. His bright orange eyes closed to her.

His thoughts of self shame were evident in his usual demeanor. Lucy felt sad for him. It had not been his fault she was hurt. He was not even there! It didn't stop him though as he made it his personal vendetta to find the Brute and end its life. It the thought had brought a smile to Lucy's face anyways.

"Hey... its okay Spilt-Lip... I don't blame _you_. You could not have done anything. You were stationed somewhere else during it..."

Sise growled at the insult but it faltered and he could only nod before he looked at her. "I will find the vermin," He pledged.

Lucy smiled, "I know you will..."

He looked down at her and narrowed his eyes. "You are still _thee_ most annoying human I've ever had the displeasure of meeting."

"God... you really do hate me, don't you?" She asked. _What the Fuck was that little heart to hearts talk?_ Did he only care for a debt!?

_What. An. Asshole!_

"You've angered me on more occasions than the most worthless Minor could _ever_ bring me," He said. Then he tilted his head to the side as if in thought. "Though... you are good with a gun. You could best some of my top Minors," He added as an after thought.

"Yeah, that makes me feel _so_ much better." She said, her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Good, I hope it does."

Lucy couldn't help but burst out in a heavy guffaw of the complete ignorance he had with her speech. Were they _that _culture dead? He gave her a dirty look and she returned his look with a scowl.

Their staring had been abruptly cut off by the pilot. "Approaching city perimeter in one unit," The Sangheili pilot said.

Hellsworth smiled and sat up higher while he reached over and grabbed his MA5B from the weapons rack beside each chair. "Ye' heard the Pilot! Gear up! OHRAH!" He shouted.

The rest of the Saints chorused, "OHRAH!" as they grabbed their weapons,

The Elite's all stared wide eyed at the sudden onslaught of noise from the usually quiet humans. Techno laid a hand on a Major's should and said. "Don't worry, it's an expression we Jar-heads use," He said as if he explained to a child.

The Elite's all stared at Techno, which he in turn gulped at being the center of attention. "Jar-head?" The Major asked. "Why? Your head is not a jar," He reasoned.

"Just forget it," Techno said as he gave up.

When Lucy reached over and pulled her MA5B out of the rack, she pulled back and brought the gun to her chest when she heard a snicker from Doc. She looked at the Doc.

Doc had sat right next to Lucy and when she bent over, she must of saw her behind. Lucy quirked an eyebrow in question. "Hey, soldier, is that an assault rifle in your hands or are you just happy to see me?" She asked jokingly.

"Really?" Lucy asked while giggling.

"Had to."

It had not been a surprise that the colony of Paladin did not shoot them down immediately: Mostly due to the fact that they radioed the city before hand while in the UNSC Ace Of Spades had still been in high orbit.

The doors on the side of the Phantom gave a _swooshing _noise as it opened and extended downwards onto the pavement of the Airport's designated landing zone. The Saints and its attachment of aliens dropped off the side and onto the side, most of the humans had given a huge _oof _ when they landed.

The other two Phantoms dropped their payload (Archangels and Omega with Spec Ops units attached.) of squads off then sped away to an area in which they would be able to land until needed again.

"Okay People! Look alive!" Ordered James. "We're bein' escorted to thee capital over yonder!" He pointed to the tallest building to the north.

_That is waaay to convenient. _Lucy thought.

As the captain spoke, a caravan arrived, along with a full complement of police vehicle escort.

The soldiers waited patiently for the convoy to arrive, their weapons lowered but were instinctively kept close due to habit and muscle memory. That was molded, beaten, and forged from the crucible of years of death and destruction that they were all subjected to, one way or another.

That was one way to put it.

When the brigade of machines pulled up and armed figures emerged from said cars, Lucy almost brought her gun to bare but didn't.

Lucy looked to the right and saw Akpu and James walk to the sharply dressed man. He carried an air of authority, along with his badge and uniform. She had been able to tell that he was either A) The Police chief or B) Captain of this guard. Either way, it made no difference to her as she lessened her stance and glanced around at her squad mates.

Aliens and humans... after thirty years of fighting to the death, they finally came together, although there was still terrorism and hate crimes committed across the galaxy. But that didn't matter as they finally stopped trying to exterminate each other, except how they were still searching for the Prophets. Not to talk. Not to capture. To slaughter.

_Not surprising, considering the Elites were li-_

Lucy felt a shove on her shoulder and squeaked as she toppled over, until she landed onto her hands and knees, her gloves had prevented her palms being scraped, as well as her knees. Lucy huffed and pushed herself up while she grabbed her rifle. "What. The. FUCK!" She yelled at Sise, who looked ever so calmly at her. While she seethed, he could see her face as her helmet depolarized and showed her red-with-anger-face.

"It was not my intention, I am sorry."

Lucy stalked up to his towering form and jabbed a finger up close to his large mandibles. She rose to her full height and tried to look as menacing as he did, she was about to spit a curse in his face when she caught the sight of his bright, fiery orange eyes and she somehow lost the scathing words she had for him. The anger that had flared within her chest evaporated and was replaced with a sensation of something odd and warm. It could even be called fluffy.

She went lax momentarily and just stared at him, a quiet sigh escaping her lips. _When have I been such a sap for eyes? _

Why had she never noticed his amazing eyes? _They're so beautiful... is that hurt in there? Or- _She thought but was cut off as he enclosed her hand with his huge, four fingered paw and lowered hers.

"Please, Woman. You are making a scene, and hindering my reputation. Calm down and get in the vehicle, I will join you if it helps," He said calmly.

Dazed, she complied and let him guide her to one of the civilian warthogs, they were the only thing remotely big enough for the eight foot tall Sangheili.

"I'm sorry, Sise," She apologized.

Lucy Jumped onto the back of a Troop Carrier warthog. She sat with her gun cradled on her knees and ended up not noticing that Sise was riding shotgun on the same warthog. Two other marines had gotten onto the back of the warthog, along with one other Elite.

Lucy was a bit surprised that tensions were high between the aliens and humans, but they seemed to work together well. But how would the citizens react to 48 elites? Along with 26 marines? What if a scarred war vet had a Marksman rifle and a good shot? It would be a huge dent in negotiations between humans and the Arbiter, or the elites in general. _To bad they have their own insurrectionists to deal with... ONI is probably doing some under-handed back stabbing shit to them. _

The convoy drove at a reasonable pace through the bustling city, when they passed the people, they got an assortment of looks. Some were obvious curiosity, some were hatred at the sight of the once genocidal religious fanatics. Some did not care and continued with their lives.

As Lucy watched the inhabitants of signs of hostility, she failed to notice a group CCS-Battlecruisers in brown hues and dirty purples descend from the sky.

She was finally granted the honor of being able to see the enormous shadows that played across the ground as the bulbous ships came down rapidly, their plasma cannons charging.

Her eyes widened momentarily before she turned around and shouted of the comms, "COVIE SHIPS INBOUND!" when she screamed this, chatter broke out across the channel. The squads were asking what to do, asking why they are here, asking if they had any IFF tags on them. But they all knew the answer, these ships had not been friendly, they were attacking.

Lucy started to pray and grip her rifle harder as a woman screamed over the channel, "BRACE, BRACE! INCOMING!"

Lucy looked up as a Battlecruiser shot a ball of super-heated, super charged ionized gas particles out of its port aft gun. The plasma round barreled towards a skyscraper to her right. She watched with a fascinated horror as slammed into the building, the shockwave shook the earth and dislodged a section of the building. It came off and fell in the street ahead of the convoy, blocking their path. "EVASIVE MANEUVERS! COME ON! BREAK RIGHT! BREAK RIGHT!" Screamed James as they convoy broke right. But a police car was crushed by a huge piece of building from a different shot of the bombardment. The warthog behind it rammed into the smaller and sleeker police car and was flipped into the air, the occupants dislodged and flung away, their bodies looking like rag dolls as they stuck the concrete and one man who smacked into a wall, his back had been twisted in a horrible way as the force of impact caved in his skull and shattered his spine. He stayed limp.

The warthog that had went flying slammed into a cargo truck and lodged itself into the cabin of it, sparking an explosion that clogged traffic in a series of smaller and less dangerous crashes.

Lucy breathing was ragged as rubble fell beside them, but when the rest of the convoy broke right, they had been able to throttle the speed and move, but as the convoy turned, a plasma mortar slammed into a building at the end of the convoy.

Lucy's warthog was at the end.

The salvo of plasma lodged into the shop and the entire building lit up and exploded in a light show of purples and reds, the force of the explosion had sent chunks of debris everywhere. And when Lucy looked towards the front of the jeep, she saw a that a re-bar had struck the drivers skull and was impaled in his temple, he was limp at the wheel and the car decided to turn right, break from the convoy and barrel into a parked car.

The occupants had held on with death grips as the warthog flew the closed coffee shops front window. Lucy felt herself being jettisoned out and when she struck the ground, blaring plain erupted across her right side as she blacked out in mind numbing pain, her last sight was Sise still in the warthog, seemingly unharmed.


	6. Stolen Shotguns, Blood Raged Apes

Yaaay! Chapter 5! Thank you all so much for sticking around :) but come on... more reviews! also... WE HIT THE 2000 MARK ON VIEWS YAY ^^ now, this chap is short but next will be longer by far and with both POV's

Shoutout to: KATT9033, Lowtoner, Guest. You've all given me the Courage to keep going, No lie.

* * *

^Lucy^

_9:43 PM, Downtown, Paladin._

Lucy groaned in pain and tried to flip herself over but only succeeded in setting her entire leg afire, she yelped in pain as it snared her mind in its pain. She eventually managed to flop back to her original prone position on her stomach. Back to square one.

Having just woke up. Lucy was dazed and confused, considering the hit she had taken during the crash.

She was under a table and she faintly remembered how she had gotten there, obviously it was a crash and her warthog was the last in the convoy so _something_ had to have hit her M831 TT Warthog (Troop Transport. The gunless one with a bunch of marines able to get in.)

Trying her hardest not to move her injured left leg, she moved the table aside and breathed deeply, filling her oxygen neglected lungs to capacity.

Lucy heard a roar in the distance and she jumped, once again aggravating her hurt leg she gritted her teeth and whispered. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

She had sat for awhile, suffering in pain before she brought herself to call out for anyone. "A-anyone there? Sise?!"

No one answered, only another inhuman roar over the heavy rain outside. The coffee shop had been partly on fire and the way the lights danced across the shop's floor and walls played with the shadows and that only increased Lucy's frightened level by twenty times.

The feeling of dread pierced her heart and memories flashed through her mind and Lucy couldn't breathe as she began to hyperventilate.

_Those were ships! Fucking ships! And they fired! They were not rescue and Sise is gone and I'm alone in the dark and that was a brute and I'm hurt and I have no gun and I want to go home! _

Frantic, she reached to her left shoulder and sighed in relief as her hand connected with her Combat knife in the sheath. Pulling it out frantically, she almost cried in relief when she gazed on the stainless, flash/reflection resistant blade. It was absolutely beautiful to Lucy and she gazed lovinly at the 13 notches on the hilt.

Her previous kills with the glorious blade.

Lucy had the need to get up. Terribly. But how?

Looking around until she saw a chair, she couldn't help but giggle like a mad woman when she hoisted herself up and let out a breath of relief. Now... What had happened to her leg?

Looking down, she gasped; her shin guard had been dented and was now protruding at an unnatural angel upon her leg.

"Son of a bitch! Seriously?!" Lucy face-palmed while leaning forward to unclasp the piece off from its hundreds of clasps and buckles. "Feel like a damn goth..." When she pulled the shin guard off and pulled up her pant leg, she squealed in a high level of fright.

Her leg was a brutal mass of bruises of every hue. From a sick yellow to a black purple. "Damn... do I have anymore injectors?" Why did she keep talking to herself? She never knew.

Lucy reached into her bag (Which was surprisingly still on her leg armor) and brought out a syringe. In which she proceeded to jab into her leg and press its trigger. Injecting herself with the powerful drug. The had immediately stopped and was replaced with a dull thud. Lucy smiled and stood up on wobbly legs and winced. A faint jolt of pain shooting up her side; obviously where she landed.

Lucy started to explore the coffee shop with her renewed strength and courage, but would still cringe whenever a roar would sound itself in the distance.

Sometime later she managed to find her ICWS MA5D and smiled gleefully as she hefted it while sheathing her knife, she checked the assault rifle for damage. Seeing none, she shouldered it and started walking to the back entrance. She needed to get out of here and find a good place to hold up and radio in for evac, but what happened to the people? This was a city... and a brute raiding party just happened upon them.

While Lucy was lost in a world of unhappy thoughts, she failed to notice the being that just entered through the broken window until she heard a the sound of a boot stepping on glass.

Going wide eyed and flinging herself around, she brought the assault rifle to bare and flicked the safty off all in a fluid move. Lucy could not tell who was in the shadows so she brought her finger onto the trigger. "WHO THE FUCK GOES THERE?! CALLSIGN?!" She screamed in anger, this was not to be her day for being taken by some alien rapist.

"Lower your weapon, Woman," Demanded the ever so familiar voice.

"Sise?" She asked, making sure.

"Are you daft? Who else has bestowed upon themselves my voice?" He asked in irritation as he stepped into the light.

Lucy felt a swell of emotions in her chest upon seeing the huge alien. The first and foremost would have been relief for finding her, followed by anger at leaving her here, and then a weird floaty feeling in her chest at seeing his eyes again. Along with his big hands and heavy mus- _Snap out of it woman! Now is not the time! _

"We must move on, Lucy. Before the Jiralhanae rear their hides," He said as he hoisted a shotgun.

Her shotgun...

No.

Just.. No

"Why do you have my shotgun, Sise?" She said as a muscle in her cheek twitched.

"Huh? Oh... this device. Quite remarkable, I have need of it while my weapons are damaged." He was digging himself a hole he couldn't fill.

"Sise... Do you _want _to die?" Shde asked with a death glare. Most men would have blanched but Sise just held his ground and gave her a glare of his own.

"No, but I will return it to you later. But in the mean time, I have use for it. I am sorry, Lucy. Now, may we must make haste. The apes approach." He strode past Lucy, his heavy boots making heavy thuds with each foot fall. Helightly opened the door slightly and slipped out into the pouring rain.

Lucy huffed and stalked after him into the rain and she instantly started to hate the world, but didn't say anything as she brought the MA5D to bare once again and followed Sise. Hugging the wall and kept under the covers of shadows as Sise was a shadow himself.

Rounding a corner, Lucy skidded to a halt and backtracked like a bunny at what she just saw. When she backed up, she hit into the wall that was Sise and he grunted.

"What is it, Woman?"

Lucy flicked off the safety and whispered back. "Tangos, one Brute and four Grunts," She peeked around the corner as Sise stiffened, still pressed flushed against her. She didn't object.

"Listen... I will throw a frag and you camo it up to them and finish them. Copy?" She said as she pulled the pin of one of her M9 HE-DP's and lobed it over into the middle of the posse.

She heard the confused noise coming from a Grunt as he picked it up and inspected it before it detonated in his hand, Lucy saw the way it shredded its arm away and punctured its Combat Harness, send fragments of hot metal into the three other grunts. Bright blue blood sprayed everywhere as ripped the sorry bastards to kingdom come as they squealed in pain and choked on their on blood as their methane packs got shredded apart as well. One of the grunts packs whent off and it flew away into the air until it exploded in a burst of blood bits.

The M9 had killed three of the grunts and shredded the fourth, which Lucy put down by firing a burst and hitting the alien in the dome with the rifles 7.62x51mm NATO Full Metal Jacket Round, which effectively blew the small aliens brains out across the pavement.

When the grunts head exploded. Lucy could faintly hear the silent _Yaaay's_ of happy children.

The Brute stared wide eyed at the scene until it roared in a Blood Rage as it began to charge at Lucy full sprint. Lucy tried to take the monster down but couldn't as the rounds didn't pierce the shielding.

Lucy stumbled backwards and closed her eyes in fright. She was frozen, she couldn't move as unbidden memories flashed in her mind as it casused her to fall backwards. She let out a cry and a sob as she expected the Blood Raged brute to pounce and rip her apart and even eat her. As she thought about her early demise in frightening detail, she heard a snap of electricity and a swoosh, followed by a pained grunt and the collapsing of a body that weighed more than a cow..

She popped open her eyes to see the brute Captain without his head on the ground and saw that Sise stood over the dead ape, his maw opened wide and a feral look in his eyes, until he looked at her and his gaze softened.

Sise put the Type-1 Energy Sword away and walked over to Lucy, which he grabbed her softly by the sides and lifted her up unto her feet.

He looked her over and exhaled a breath of relief. "You are okay..." He said as if to reassure himself.

"S-Sise... thank you." She blushed and looked down.

His grip had gotten tighter as he shook his head. "I would not be able to live with myself if you would have died," He said.

"I'm okay, Sise," She said as he patted his left mandibles. "Come on, Sise. We have to move, more will come." She gently got out of his hold and reloaded her rifle as she slammed home a new clip.

Sise collected himself and growled softly. "Yes. Lets make haste."


	7. Dark Alleyways, Showdown on the Street

God... I'm so sorry, I have not been posting... I have a job and I have been writing my novel and as well as a story with a friend on a Google Doc... Here is a chapter for you guys! Pleaseeee review, I like... literally live off your reviews! Now, please enjoy some good ol' fashioned violence! Also. Should I do a sex scene sooner or later? Like... Its up too you guys! Review your answers! And maybe a few Characters?!

* * *

Lucy dragged the stainless steel blade jaggedly across the Ibie'shan's (H4 Jackal) throat. She had to pull with extra force to get past the arteries and tendons but when she did. It had brought her a sick sense of satisfaction as the creature's warm purple blood gushed and coated her arm. It struggled fruitlessly as its huge yellow eyes darted around wildly, it tried to squawk but it couldn't as Lucy dragged its already lifeless corpse backwards into the darkness of her alleyways.

She was feeling at peace in the dark. It was her element as she hunted the squads of the Covies. She was a Hunter-Killer squad of one. Sise had went out to gather supplies as she opted to secure a safe zone. Her plan was working flawlessly.

Creeping along the dark stretch of shadow, she turned the corner and her HUD picked up a loner. Her night vision created a bright expanse of outlined objects and visible ground as she crouched and brought her Combat Knife to bare. She smiled wickedly as she approached the grunt, She heard its breathing of methane and matched her steps to its breathing.

When she was a foot away, she lunged and slammed the unforgiving blade into the temple of the five-foot alien, lodging itself in its cranium and killing it instantly. It let out a gurgled death plea before it collapsed.

"Shhhh, night night..." She whispered as he dragged it away.

When she dropped the corpse behind a dumpster, she felt something lurking behind her and she whirled around, blade a few seconds behind. When her blade was about to strike home, something caught her as her hand was grabbed and her waist had a huge arm wrapped around her armored waist, pulling her into its metal embrace.

"HmmmPPPhhMMMph!"

"Shush, woman. A pack of Jiralhanae are nearby. We must move to a high vantage point so our scents will not be carried and able to traced," Sise said, calm and collected as ever. Oh how she envied him, he was such a warrior, never scared of anything... unlike her... she was scared out of her wits and was on the verge of a mental breakdown, even when she was slaying the covies.

He let his hand fall down but he kept his muscled are around her, she couldn't help but feel a burst of warmth down in her lower belly and she blushed. "Soo... is this how you treat all of your girls? Or am I just special?" She seductively whispered as a grin threatened to split her face in two.

The deadly alien turned into a spluttering mass of awkwardness. "I meant no such thing!"

His arm didn't move.

"I only meant to disarm you and keep you from discharging your weapon and alerting the enemies to our presence," He quickly tried to convince her. And most likely himself.

"So, why are you still holding me?" She said as she looked over her shoulder to his eyes.

His eyes widened like he had a sudden epiphany as he let her go as if she was fire. "I forgot," He huffed out as he puffed out his chest and stalked away.

-Sise-

He didn't mean to hold her for too long. That was not proper and dishonorable. Yes it felt good to hold her. She knew him as a... person. Not good genes for strong offspring. She was smart and a good fighter. Everything a warrior would love to have in a woman. There was just one problem.

She was human.

He couldn't, it was against every one of his cultural norms in existence! But he enjoyed sparring with her verbally. No one _dared _talk back to _him_ less they had a death wish. And yet. She didn't care! It felt oh so wonderful when someone talked back to him, it heated his blood in ways he could never imagine his rage could surpass but he liked to argue with this female.

But by the gods, she was annoying and she kept to herself so. Or how the humans would say it. She kept her cards close to her chest.

Sise shook his head to clear his clouded mind as he continued to stick to the shadows while keeping a close eye out for the apes. He knew they had to get to a high point, he didn't know how too get high, he didn't know how to navigate these human mazes correctly. He needed her. Damn...

"Woman. Lead the way, find a high point."

"Duuuh! We were about to go in a circle, you dummy!" She said exasperated tone when she brushed past him and took an immediate right.

"Woman! You imbecile! Look where you are going! We do not want to be spot-" The reports of gunshots rang out and a round struck the wall. Human weapons, not Brutes. Sise bolted while he unlatched his Energy sword and flicked the blade open, illuminating the alleyway as he stormed towards the sound.

"STANDOWN! FRIENDLIES!" Lucy shouted from behind wrecked car.

"Friendlies! We'a coming over!" Shouted a Hungarian voice.

"James? Hemming? Doc? Akpu? Winchester?" Lucy laughed in relief as her squad approached, followed by a few frightened civilians and most of the troopers, along with three Lance worth's of elites.

"Aye," James confirmed, one of his eyes were bandaged and it was covered in blood.

"The convoy managed to get to the capital building, we held them off but the building was overrun fairly quickly... not much a police force can do against militarized combatants..." Doc said in a whisper. Sise actually felt bad for the petite blond, she had looked the most hopeful, now... she looked sad. Shadowed even.

"I managed to pinpoint a location for us to get a good signal! Its in the OverHang hotel a few streets over actually. Butttt we ran into a few squads of Brutes and we could not fight them head on, we would have gotten slaughtered." Techno Said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let us make haste!" Sise said, his anger evident. He took charge of the situation and forced Lucy to lead the way. "Go! They are close!" Everyone nodded and picked up the pace.

-Lucy-

They were here! She almost squealed in delight when they called out friendly. And they had company. A bunch of civilians as well, She hoped they would not get them caught or killed. _That _would be bad. Following the waypoint set into the map, she quickly found the street where the objective was.

Pulling up a fist, she halted the advance of the group. The rain poured endlessly as everything went dead silent. Until a piercing whine and clink of a Beam Rifle go off. Lucy saw the photon energy beam whiz through the air, leaving a trail of plasma as it struck a civilian in the skull. When the round embedded itself in the mans dome. It ripped the mans head apart as it exploded in a gushy fountain.

"COVER, COVER!" Lucy shouted as she dove behind a car. Sise launched himself and struck bodily across the car, jarring it slightly.

"I saw the marksman. I need a moment," He said as he cloaked.

Lucy nodded and raised her assault rifle. "Be quick!"

"Humans! We will feast upon your bones!" Shouted a brute.

"Ohhhh, shut the fuck up, ya ape!" Winchester yelled as he rolled around the side of the car and fired a round from the powerful sniper rifle. The round traveled until it struck a captain in the head, destroying its shields and blowing its small brains out.

A hail of fire rained upon their position after the shot and everyone ducked down. As spikers embedded the ground around them.

"Return fire! Return fire!" Ordered James. He lifted his rifle and fired down range, his shots accurate as he ripped into a Brute Minor's armor, knocking it off and pelting it in his lethal NATO rounds.

The entire street was lit up as the squad dished out their own firepower, one or two marines lobbed gernades and a Elite chucked a plasma, which stuck to a Grunt. Which ran into a group of Jackals and blew them to bits. Lucy smiled at the victory roars of her comrades. A Sangheili made his way beside Lucy as she emptied her clip in a Grunt's methane pack and sent it flying.

Lucy was in awe of the amount of fire they could rain upon the invaders, she saw the lines of rifles fly by, followed by an enormous amount of plasma bolts hurdling towards the enemy.

She looked to the right and saw her teammate being ripped apart by balls of plasma and drop dead in a heap green residue and blood that was washed away immediately . Only to be replaced by a brave civilian who picked up the dead trooper's rifle and fired into the enemies position.

Lucy didn't notice it when a plasma grenade landed next to her until an Elite tackled her to the ground and made it out of the blast zone. "

"Thank you! Now lets keep going!" She shouted as she got up and reloaded. The Alien roared and loosed a hail of super heated plasma and hit a Jackal, cutting it down in a mess of purple blood.

She heard the wails of a child and she grimaced. It was not right for this to happen, but this needed to end soon before they were slaughtered. She ducked behind another car as three Spiker rounds stuck the car and grazed her helmet. _Oh fuck!_

When she slammed a new clip into her rifle, she saw a young marine get a Spiker lodged in his chest. He looked at it in pure disbelief and grabbed at it as he was struck another three more times. Each round impaling the poor soldier every time. Lucy saw the disbelief turn to horror as he fell forwads and buried the spikes deeper. His eyes going a ghost white.

Lucy didn't know how long the fight lasted until she heard James. "We have them on the run! Move up! Move up!" He bellowed as he made his way out of cover, followed by Akpu, firing both of his Plasma Rifles.

Lucy felt a surge of energy as she jumped over the car and lobbed a grenade, landing it in a group of Brutes, knocking their armors and shields away. They were about to charge in a blood rage when something shimmered in their mist and twin energy swords sprouted among them. Lucy gaped as she watched a whirlwind of slices as arms and heads and torsos were ripped and sliced off.

She narrowed her eyes and sprinted ahead. Her need to out-do Sise overwhelming her. But when she made it up there, she found herself ambushed by a fresh squad of covies. She lifted her rifle and fired, pelting the grunts and the Jackal, but didnt have enough time as the brute leveled his Spiker and fired.

"LUCY! NOOO! ARRRRRRGHHH! DIE FILTH!" She heard an inhuman voice wail as the brute was tackled and pummeled by a Elite in a set in Field Marshal combat harness. She watched he struck the ape in the face repeatedly until its face was nothing more than a bloody pulp. She smiled but felt cold and an intense pain in her shoulder when she looked down and noticed a spike embedded in her arm. She was gushing blood and she wobbled and fell over onto her side. Her armored hip protecting her from anymore pain.

She gazed around and noticed the fighting has stopped. The civilians were gathering the wounded and the soldiers were securing the area as well as making sure the hostiles were dead. She faintly registered that they were looting the corpses for weapons and other important items when she felt herself being lifted high into the air.

"Woman, do you understand me?" Sise said in a worried tone.

"I-I-I'm ready to... g-go... h-ho-home n-now-w..." She blubbered out as tears streamed down her face. Her shoulder was _really _hurting.

"Soon, Woman, soon. We will heal you. Be calm," He cooed to her. When did Sise coo?

"YOU! FEMALE DOCTOR! HELP HER!" He roared at Doc, Lucy faintly noticed he had a look of terror etched into his normally hard face.

"Whats wrong?!" She said as she began to examine her.

"Her shoul..." Lucy didn't register anymore of the voices as she drifted away looking at the clouds and rain pelting her face. _I'm so tired... maybe some sleep wont hurt..._


	8. Broken Memories, Exhausted Elites

_Hey guys... I'm sorry I have not posted, I learned my crush actually has cancer and work has been brutal... my family hates me for some reason... besides the fact I don't believe the things they do. I know you all don't fucking care about a damn Author's Note, so here is another damn chapter. Enjoy. I wrote it because I... I wanted to get away. I don't know what I was aiming for. If I missed. Tell me. And leave a review, maybe some ideas? _

* * *

_Walking through the corridor, Lucy grimaced as she stepped over a young rookie with his left arm cut off. He was screaming in a silent scream, only. She could hear the eternal anguish as this young mans life fell to ruins so fast, she cringed in mortification as she sped up her walk to trot. _

_When she trotted past the corner, she spotted the hulking form of her last friend on earth: Sise. He was staring at the enormous dig site the Covenant had erected and he was pondering, she could see it in his features as the normally alert Sangheili was obtuse to the world outside of his imagination. _

"_Hey, Four-jaws..." She joked, but failed. _

_He didn't notice her. She stared at him as she took this opportunity to study the giant. He stood with a broken pride, a pride of a broken species that were betrayed and left shattered and raped of their oh so strong faith, their entire lives and universe collapsing around them as they discovered everything they have been bred to believe in was a absolute lie. A lie in which they were the enforcers of the holy crusade. Only, they were the enforcers of a great evil. Played by a weak and pitiful species with no quarrel with stomping on any who would threaten their power. But their world, built on this oh so fragile lie, and was shattered as they were forced to partner with the one people they swore to eradicate. Simply because they ordered it. _

_Staring at Sise as she stepped closer, she saw him twitch towards his sword. Until he stopped and __continued staring at the hovering space craft of the Covenant._

"_Blue." _

_Lucy took a step back from the red armored Major. "What?" _

"_You wanted to know about me, Woman. Blue. It is my... favorite color." _

_She smiled and quickly stepped beside him, she looked up at him as he did the same to her. She gently placed her hand on his muscled arm. "Mine's blue as well." He went wide eyed but he quickly gained his composure. _

"_You know, Sise..." She trailed off, uncertain as to what to say. _

"_What is wrong, Lucy?" He turned towards her, his towering height dwarfing her._

"_You... you're the last friend I have... p-promise you won't leave as well!" She blurted out, her fears and anxiety coming out in a rush. _

_He grinned, well. As much as his four jaws could. "Lucy, what ever gave you the idea I was going to die upon the battlefield?" He quipped in a cocky tone._

"_You are a jackass, you know that?" She giggled out_

^Sise^

"What is wrong with her?" He demanded from the middle aged medic with drawn and old features. He felt distrust towards the man, mostly due to his cultures affinity to not trust a person who spills another warrior's life force, not for a battle, but for a wound, There has been no greater shame in that profession.

"She has been shot with a Spiker, their rounds are super-heated, which means it cauterized the wounds upon entry but for her, it must of been the last amount of stress her body could handle, she pasted out, though she has lost a decent amount blood, along with a hurt shin as well as a she a hit from a plasma round as well, and she very well might have developed a fever if we don't sterilize it right away! So move and let me do my job!."

He let out a growl as he nearly struck the man but relented, he did sigh in relief as a officer took charge and began to oversee the erection of barricades.

Sise felt drained and defeated as he stalked to the corridors of the abandoned building, he felt a huge sense of shame and regret, mixed in with loss. Not many people have survived a direct plasma strike, it melts the skin and burns through you as you can do nothing but watch in horror as it kills you.

Snarling in rage as he lashed out and struck the wall in a fit of fury. He needed to find her, to know she has not passed. Turning quickly, he strode away and had found the nearest human. "Where is the wounded?" He demanded.

The soldier glowered at him and after a moment, begrudgingly spoke. "On the 20th floor, and be quiet, they are trying to work," He demanded to Sise with a tone that alone deserved respect.

The towering the alien nodded and turned without another word and stormed away to the elevator.

^Lucy^

_They were with the Chief, they were charging the brutes with a companies worth of factory workers, they _knew_ they_ _had no chance, but this was earth. It was everyone's fight. So everyone grabbed a weapon. From factory blow torches to randomly assorted weapons from the dead and wounded. _

_Lucy was feeling like she could take on an army, she was fighting with the Chief and the Arbiter! Two of the best warriors in the galaxy. They would win and take out the AA gun in no time! _

_When Lucy rounded a corner along with Sise and a worker. The mans head exploded as a Carbine's plasma round popped him. He fell and laid there dead as Sise grabbed her and threw her behind him, his shields protecting her. "Hey whats the big idea?!"_

"_Do you wish to die!" He shouted. _

"_Well... no..." _

_^Sise^_

He had been standing over her unconscious form, she had been thrashing and sweating profusely. _Why do I care for this human?! Why do I feel... bad when I yell at her? I DON'T UNDERSTAND! _He snarled and her lithe form twitched and whimpered. Her arm has been bandaged and put into a sling, her side has been wrapped tightly as well, which made her movements hindered. He was about to leave the room when he heard his name being spoken in a deathly whisper. Whipping around as his predator vision picked her form out quite easily.

She was looking into the darkness in which he was in, she had a very frightened and scared manner aura around her, it put him off balance as it radiated from her. She mewed out his name again and he all but bounded to her bed. "Lucy, are you okay?" He questioned.

Her eyes lit up with happiness and she smiled warmly at seeing him. "I... I dreamed... I saw you when you were all broody... still are... I..." She started getting hazy and she eventually succumbed to the fatigued and passed out.

"Woman? Gods be damned." He stood up and stalked out the door, he needed food and he didn't want to see the woman. He was tired and hungry. And he could not deal with the turmoil she always brings with her. He for once. Did not have the energy.

^Lucy^

_Just keep hiding, don't make a noise and he won't find you Lucy... She thought to herself as she hid in closet. The bad man came had come and she ran when her mother screamed to hide. Her momma had always talked about the rebels fighting a bad war... Now a man came the screams have stopped, was it safe to come out? Wheres mama? Maybe she could go check_

_She should go check. Lucy opened the closet door slowly and bounded out of the room. The house quiet, and she didn't see mama anywhere. _

"_Mama? Mama? Where are you?!" She called out in a sweetly innocent voice. _

_She had checked the whole house but her mommy's room and no one was home, Daddy was of course not home, he was off fighting the big bad aliens and her and mommy were, as he always said. 'Holding down the fort.' and Lucy was doing a good job! He is going to be so proud when he finally comes home after two years! She had just turned 8 and a big girl now! Smiling as she runs to her mothers room, she opened the door and skipped in. _

_But she stopped dead when she saw blood. She never liked blood... it was icky and nasty, but mommy was here so she followed it until it lead to the bed. Getting on the bed as she heard sirens come on from the distance, she nearly fell off when she saw what was on the bed. _

_Mommy's eyes were white and blood was all across her naked body. Was she sleeping? "Wake up mommy!" She said as she shook her, she had gotten blood on her hands. _

"_Mommy?" She didn't respond and it had started worrying Lucy. "Mommy? Stop playing Mama!" _

_She started to cry as two police officers came into the room. They both stopped and one took off his big helmet, with the orange visor gone, she could see a bearded man, he turned around and threw up. She could see the other mans mouth agape. _

"_MAMA! WHY ARE YOU NOT WAKING UP?!" She shook harder and started crying. She turned to the men and she shouted again. "A MAN CAME SHE TOLD ME TO HIDE! WHY SHE NOT TALKIN'?!" The men snapped out of their stupor as they walked towards her, hands outstretched. _

_^Sise^ _

As Sise finished eating a meal that he would not dare even make the lowliest Unggoy eat, he went to the technicians officer and tried to figure out if they could order an evacuation.

To his disappointment, they couldn't establish contact with _Ace of Spades _or his ship. The technician said there was interference or not a enough signal strength. Human technology infuriated him to no end!

Unfortunately. His fellow Sangheili's technology has fared no better.

The only bright side with the radios were to radio in with civillians and the local militias and police departments, apparently, they had Winter Contingency protocols for this. Unfortunately. It was not working so well.

Sise had since decided he needed to sleep. So he chose the room in which Lucy was occupying, it had two beds and... he did not have another reason.

Upon nearing her room, he heard a heart wrenching wail. Without realizing it, he had already bolted to the source of the distress with his Energy blade extended to its full and glorious length, it demanded blood upon release. And it would have it.

It was Lucy's room. He let out a primal snarl as he opened the door and he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. Lucy was screaming and kicking, she was mumbling incoherently as a nurse crouched beside her bed. He quickly put the sword away and he approached the bed.

"What ails her, woman?" He demanded roughly, the petite woman flinched.

"She's having a nightmare!" She said as she grabbed Lucy's pale hand.

"Leave. I will take care of it." She nodded and left, a look of distrust in her eyes.

Bending his double-kneed legs, he grasped her small hands, he knelt and watched her, worry in his eyes. "Sise... help me... Mama... no Mama... blue..." She mumbled and kicked. "Don't let him take me..."

She looked upon with horror. She was remembering him and other memories he had never known. He was surprised considering they have never talked and shared any personal conversations. Besides that one.

"Shhhhh..." He cooed to her and after an agonizingly long five minutes. Her face went slack from its scrunched up, scared look, and dozed off into a lighter sleep. There was water beside the bed, which meant the nurse had given her water, he was at least grateful for that.

Sise felt... worry. And fear. He had made a promise to this woman. To not leave her and to protect her with his life. But what about her? Did she not live by the same promise? He felt powerless. Give him a enemy and he would end its wretched life in a hearts beat before it could harm her, but... a sickness... he was helpless! And he could do nothing but stop petty dreams. Sighing as he stood to his towering hight, he walked to the small bed and layed upon it.

He sighed again as he took his helmet off and rubbing his head and neck. He looked at the woman and huffed. She will make it, he told himself over and over as he drifted off to his own fitful sleep. All the while he would wake up and hear her ramblings of a hard time forgotten.


	9. Broken Fevers, Feelings Questioned

_Hey guys! I am back with another chapter! Oh my gooosh, so soon?! Yes, so soon. I finally found my grove again! Writing has been a huge outlet from the stress and I just have to thank my followers, views, and favs and reviewers for keeping me going. And especially KATT9033, she has helped me out and we talk about chapter plots! Cool, I know! Thank you Katt. Now, here is another chapter and another juicy one will be soon! Please remember to review! PM me if you wish! Sorry I didn't make it longer, planned to, until I unplugged my Laptop and it shut off on me :'I _

* * *

_Lucy _

Lucy felt pain spread across her body as she whimpered pitifully. She tried to sit up only to have a large four-fingered hand hold her up and she smiled. "Sise..." She croaked.

"What is it, Woman?" He asked, concern was evident in his tone. Did he really care about her? Or is she still delirious?

Looking at him with confused eyes, she asked. "Wha- how many days have I've been out?"

"Two days, your wounds are healing well. You humans know your medicine well. You will still be weak. But your wounds should be healed over, what with these things called... stimulants. Increased cell growth... I don't understand. But do not worry. You will be fine. I promise you."

She smiled and scooted a tad closer, feeling her chest warm up at knowing he cared enough to take care of her while she suffered through her... demons, but she could tell he has been affected by them as well, she saw how he looked tired and worn out. She could also tell he had been sleeping in the room with her, what with his armor laying around and the rumpled sheets. She looked at him and stared at his beautiful orange eyes. He cared about her. And the thought made her heart surge. No one had cared about her like that since Zack and her mother. He caught her staring and flicked his mandibles in question as she blushed deeply.

A shock expression crossed his face as his mandibles flexed as he stood up to his towering height. "Are you okay, Lucy? You have gone a dark shade of red, whats wrong?" She blushed harder as he laid her back down and he almost charged out the room.

"Sise, no! I'm fine.. I-I... its a blush... humans blush when their embarrassed or being shy..." He looked at her and nodded be coming back.

"I am sorry for acting in such a... brash manner, Lucy But, we have to move, the Brutes are closing on our position and we are to meet up with the local militias and varying police forces. They are scattered but a few cells are alive. The ships of the Brutes are obviously lowly stocked on munitions, for they would have glassed or bombarded our positions. But..." He looked down and clenched a fist. "They completely control the western quadrant of the city, we must move and relocate towards my ship and gather our forces. With the combined might of our forces, we have a chance. The last objective would to be round up the stragglers of the UNSC _Ace of Spades. _Life boats have been spotted around the area. Most have made their way to us, but a few isolated groups would be in our way." He laid out before her.

She stared wide eyed before nodding. "Why are you telling me this?"

He cocked his head back and his stance loosened. "Because the rest of the survivors we have with us have all been notified and are able to move. And..." He actually looked down and away from her eyes. "Because I wish to confide in you. I did not believe it would have been a problem!"

She stared at him and made an _epp _in surprise, he snapped his head up and came to her side. "Are you okay?" He asked, and she realized this was the first time she has saw him without his helmet. His neck was long and slender, but corded with muscles and she had the slightest impulse to touch and trace her fingers along those said muscles, but she didn't and she just accepted that he looked good. For a giant lizard that could break her without breaking a sweat.

"Yes, Sise, I'm fine. I just was surprised you actually wish to confide in me. I like it, you don't have stop," She said gently as she patted his ridged head. His mandibles flexed and he blinked as if he was punched. She smiled but inside, she was sighing in relief, she knew that the Elites hated being touched, but she got away with it with her fingers not broken. Maybe he didn't hate her after all!

She laughed and carefully swung her legs over the bed and got up, feeling weak in the knees as she almost toppled over. Only to be caught by the massive alien.

"Careful, Woman. You are still facing the problems from the fever that has racked your body. You must be cautious. But I know that isn't possible," He made sure she was stable before letting her take the reins. Her legs were weak and she started sweating as she walked to some clothes that had been spread out on the furniture, they were her fatigues, along with her signature BDU.

As she groggily put her armor on, she finally began to notice how weird Sise has been acting since she woke up, he seemed to be haunted by something and unnaturally caring to her, like he actually cared for her like an equal. She shook her head as she slapped a new shin guard against her bruised leg and hissed.

"Do not hurt yourself again. I do not wish to carry you again," He said in a mocking tone.

She _hmph'ed _and finished putting on her leg pieces and looked at Sise, his back was turned from hers and she frowned. He _was _acting weird. Like he found something out and he now he pitied her or something. What could be the problem? What happened?

"Sise... whats wrong? Why are you treating me all weirdly? You've never been this nice... you even let me pat your head!"

He stiffened and turned towards her. "Nothing is wrong, woman," He defended.

"Sise! What happened while I was out?" She asked, her tone pleading.

He growled slightly and slammed his helmet unto his head. "Nothing has happened, you paranoid woman! Now get ready, we have to move. There has been a pack of Jiralhanae spotted nearby," He said as he left the room. Leaving her in the suddenly cold room.

-Scene Change-

Sitting down at the cafe with a MRE, she was prepping the food when Zack had sat down beside her. "So, you finally awake?" He said with a clear ring of happiness.

"Yeah, I still feel like shit... but at least I'm back." She pouted. "I lost my shotgun..."

"Hey, you'll get a new one!" He joked as he looked at his TacPad. We're set to move within the hour. Be ready, we're moving north towards the treeline where we are set to meet with whats left of the police departments."

"Well. That's good." She looked at him. "How are you feeling, Zack?"

He looked her in the eyes and he had a look of something different. "Better now that your awake," He said in a tone that had made it abvious on how deep he actually felt.

She nearly choked on her food and she blushed. "I... um... I have to go... c-check my AR..."

"Its right there, Lucy... on your back..."

"I knew that!" She snapped with a blush on her face. She didn't know.

That statement meant a lot of things to Lucy. Mainly on how he actually liked her. How? She never gave him any messages! He was worried. That's it.

"Lucy, I li-" She didn't let him finish as she bolted out of the cafeteria with out letting him finish.

-Scene Change-

"How ye' doin' rookie?" James asked.

"Feeling better, can't lie. I feel like something will go wrong while we move," She said as she reloaded her rifle and reloaded it again.

"Yes. Feel the same, just keep ye' eyes open, nothing wrong will happen," He assured her as he walked away to check on the others.

"Hey, Winchester! Think you can work that rifle while its pouring?" Techno asked jokingly. It had rain repeatedly since they landed, from reports, this was a heavily forested planet. Which meant continuous rain showers.

Winchester smirked and hefted the big SRS99-S5 AM (Anti-Material). "Hell yeah I can, you saw me yesterday as I dome capped that captain! Full 700 meters!"

The kid laughed and nodded as he continued radioing in with the police forces.

"Lets move it, people! Time to shine!" Shouted a sergeant.

Lucy stood up as Sise walked past her and she scowled at his back. He had been rude and she didn't want to speak with him but she had deal with him as they moved. He opened the door with is Plasma Rifle drawn and moved outside, two Elites and four marines following, clearing the area outside as the rest of the survivors followed, weapons primed.

"Lucy, get yer' ass moving! Ye' on the rear with yer' Marshal friend and Zack," James ordered over the coms.

"Yes sir!" They both said as they made it to rear, watching the groups back end. She watched through the Night vision as the group made its way down the road at a torturous pace. They were opening up for an ambush but the group was too big to just go down alleyways. So they had to keep it open, clear and organized as they made to the way point.

Lucy was finally getting comfortable in her position as a high pitched wail pierced the air and the _shect _of a Spiker rang out and silenced the woman. "Contacts! Engage! Engage!" was screamed as four Brutes stormed out of the alleyway into a group of civilians. Lucy raised her rifle and let loose a string of bursts into the back of a Brute until its shields dropped. She reloaded quickly and fired another succession of shots into its spine, killing it as the ape almost cleaved a man in half. A sniper shot rang out, taking a Minor in the skull as another group of Brutes came out ahead of the Marines in front, they turned to engage as a pack had come from beside Lucy on her left and from behind.

"Everyone! On me!" Shouted James as he waved everyone over. A entirety of the marines and civies ran to James, a few getting hit in the back as they ran madly, who, was at the other end of the road. Which was the end where Lucy, Zack, and Sise were not at. But behind a packs worth of Brutes.

Lucy and Zack fired off a burst but didn't do any real damage as they heard Sise. "Come on! Follow me if you want to live!" They looked at each other in confusion but both complied without word and followed after the lizard. Her HUD defining him clearly.

As Lucy rain beside Sise and Zack, they were being fired until a horde of Apes cut them off from the rest of the survivors. Sise snarled as he fired his Plasma rifles madly into the brutes, killing shields and melting flesh from the bone as his heavy shields took damage and flared madly at the impacts of the super-heated spikes. Lucy pulled a grenade from her belt and pulled the pin, chucking it into a cluster of targets. Taking their shields down. She smiled as she lifted her fully loaded MA5D and let a rip. Shredding the savage aliens into a flurry of limps and chunks of flesh as she grinned in sweet satisfaction.

"Where are we going?!" Zack shouted as he followed them into a alleyway as three brutes followed in pursuit, their minds clouded in a blood rage.

"I do not know, Human!" Sise shouted back as they turned and kept sprinting down the dark, dirty allyways.

Lucy's legs burned and she began to lag behind, the fever's effects making themselves evident. Her breathing became labored as she nearly fell over her own legs. _I-I can't breathe! Oh god, my legs are lead! _

"Sise!" She said in a breathless whisper as she reached out to him. He turned and saw his distressed state and turned around as he grabbed her outstretched hand and hauled her bodily into him, where he cradled her in his arms as he turned and kept running.

"I WILL FEAST ON YOUR BONES!"

"That one is getting old, buddy!" Zack shouted as he flipped around, backpedaled and fired his gas-operated, bullpup BR85. The three-round burst hit the unshielded ape. The rounds had torn into the Brute's eye and straight into its small brain. Killing it quickly as it toppled over, tripped the other Brute's, which had let the trio get away into the night. "Take that you, assholes!"

When they got far enough away, they stopped to breathe. When Zack smiled at Lucy and she sheepishly smiled back, Sise grabbed Zack and pushed him into the wall. "Do not mock an opponent, Human! It soils your honor!" Sise growled.

Zack scowled and lifted his legs up and kicked Sise in the stomach, pushing him back as he stumbled. "How dare you touch me, hinge-head!" Zack yelled, pulling a knife free from his arm.

Sise crouched slightly and brought his Energy Dagger out, growling at him, he was waiting for Zack to make the first move. Sise's body was taut as a bowstring and Zack was quivering in anticipation for the eight foot alien to lunge. It would not be the first time Zack had fought a Sangheili in hand-to-hand.

"STOP! You idiots! We have to move! And now is not the time to kill each other!" Lucy shouted as she shoved them both. They both had looked at her then put their weapons away. both looking finely chastised. "Now, come on. I see a house we can use," She said as she turned and walked to a door, her legs still weak.

"Move aside, Lucy. I will check." Sise pushed past her as he brought his Plasma Rifle up and entered the house while Lucy and Zack stood with their MA5D's. The silence and tension was so strong you could cut it with an Energy sword.

A few seconds had passed and Zack was the first one to speak. "Lucy, about earlier...:" He trailed off, despair ringing out.

Lucy nearly punched him, why would he bring it up? She didn't know what she felt towards him, he was nice, caring and strong. But he wasn't like Sise. Who fought her but understood her pain. Not that he had _known _her pain anyways. "Not. Now."

He nodded and looked away to his line of coverage as Sise came out and grunted a "Clear" to them. Lowering their weapons, they went inside and closed the door behind themselves, making the sounds of the pouring rain, muffled.

The apartment was clean, empty, and dark. But it would have to do. "Is there a bathroom?" She asked.

Sise nodded. "Second story, third room."

"Good. Now don't kill each other while I'm gone." The two males just glared at each other.


	10. Listening Humans, Aliens of Consciousnes

_Hey! Thanks again Katt! Here ya go, you picky woman! Please review and PM me if you have any OC's or plot ideas! Here you go! A huge step in their relationship, no? Hehehehehehe _

* * *

_Sise_

It had taken a considerable amount of will _not _to spill the male's honor, the only thing saving the human was Lucy. He would not kill him and be thrown into her bad graces. The mere thought of her not wanting his presence filled his hearts with despair and he went frantic. These... feelings were strange to Sise, his kind did not deal with _feelings._

Especially when it came to courting a female. Sise didn't _court! _A female would often choose him to bear his offspring, he was a hero to his people and that made his genetics very suitable for the ideal warrior, sure. Sise was a very suitable mate, but not worth marrying into a political situation. No, he wasn't that powerful to be recognized in such a manner.

But seeing this male try to court his woman- Had he thought his woman? _Do I really want her... as my mate? _Sure... she gave him happiness... in a way he never thought. But he wouldn't tell her it, no, he couldn't, she would reject him all the same. But what could happen that was so bad? He was strong warrior, who cared for her! And with the pathetic male beside him.

He had found that, the outburst earlier was _nothing _about honor. He was jealous. He had felt threatened by this puny male. He could _smell _the arousal on him. And it could be all too true that Lucy, a jewel in his life of war and mindless fucks. Could choose him and leave Sise forever.

Sise snarled at the human beside him, causing him to flinch towards his knife. "Let us not fight, while she nearby. I do not wish to upset her," He commanded, the human looked thoughtful as he nodded.

A few minutes later, Lucy walked down but didn't say anything as the black-fringed human tried to light the fireplace, it was unnaturally cold out.

The Jiralhanae must have targeted the power stations, as the electricity did not function properly. Lucy had started to don off her various armor pieces, each piece being thrown into a organized pile.

Her 'fatigues' as she called them, were sticky to her small, hour-glass body. Sise would be lying if he had said his codpiece did not tighten at the sight of her as she peeled off her sticking articles of clothing. The removal of them showed her scared flesh of previous battles. Both on and off the field of hell fire. If her crazed demons that had taken over her body as the fever racked her fragile form were any indication.

Lucy had turned around and Sise noticed her bottom, it was round and he very much wanted to claim it as his. But alas, he would _never _take her without consent. Sighing as he took off his large and ornate helmet, he looked over to the black-fringed human and noticed the fevered look in his eyes as he stared hungrily at the woman. Sise emitted a warning to the male to back off, he stared wide eyed before once again trying to hastily start the fire.

He was staring at his helmet, it was large, splayed out in the back to display his rank were the two prongs upon his forehead. His status as Field Marshal was absolute. He could have commanded entire ships. But had chosen not to, he wanted his boots on the ground; to see the battle close, to feel the tides of battle flow in between the forces. He loved the rush of the fight, the chase when the enemy retreated under his awesome prowess in battle.

He was reminiscing the battle of Arkulus IV as he fought a horde of Brutes with only a handful of Zealots and Major's until they could retrieve a holy relic, it was a dangerous battle. He had lost many brethren to the Mongrels, but he hadn't noticed Lucy had sat next to him as he stared at the helmet. A reminder of the battles past. His past, forged by the crucible of fire and death of untold numbers. "What are you thinking about?" He heard a sweet melodic voice sing next to him.

He felt a strange sensation in his gut, he wanted to tell her, but should he? It was his past! Not hers... but he wanted to tell her. "I was reminiscing the battle of Arkulus IV, it was the place where I had taken the rank Field Marshal..." So he told her, the battle, his brothers of blood and fire dying around him as they ran out of plasma and needles, where they had to resort to Daggers and claws. She stared wide eyed at him as he told her, she was totally enraptured by the tale, and he was happy to tell her, truth be told.

"I was surrounded by five Apes and a chieftain, me and Zealot Maqk were the only ones left. But as the chieftain charged, he was obliterated by a hail of plasma by our Phantom. That was when we made it out and I was able to obtain Field Marshal. My brothers have fallen, but they will _never _be forgotten by me as long as I draw breath." As he finished, she was closer to him, basically leaning on his arm, staring at him in a way that made him want to purr, and to her and claim her voluptuous lips.

Sise mentally chastised himself, he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't harm her. Why did he have to fall for her. What changed during the fever? Why couldn't he stay mad at her?

"I... that's... I'm sorry their dead, Sise... I hope they rest peacefully, they died a warrior's death," She said with a smile and his hearts swelled at the phrase. The simple phrase. Basically told him he actually cared about his people. How they could find solace and happiness at the one death fit for their people.

"Lucy. Thank you for understanding," He said with pride.

"Your welcome, Sise..." She trailed off and started to fidget as the male human lit the fire, lighting the room up. The orange blaze casting everyone thing in acute shadows.

"Alright, you two, I am going to stand guard upstairs. Don't... whatever..." He said as he went upstairs, a scowl was on his face as he made his way out of earshot.

Lucy was staring after Zack and Sise felt a sting of jealously. But then he remembered the troubled girl he cares so much about. He couldn't help the scowl his own face had acquired to dissolve into one of pity and caring.

Lucy turned and noticed his face. "W-why do you keep looking at m-me l-l-l-like that?" She stuttered out in a tiny, frightened voice. "Wh-what d-did you hear me say whi-w-while I-I was out? D-d-did I d-do some-something wa-wrong?" Her eyes were huge and shining, as if she were going to cry. Was she that upset that he wouldn't tell her? Had he hurt her that much? Did he really matter that much to get such a reaction?

He shook his head no, and the relief in her features was like a blessing. "No, Lucy... you have done nothing wrong... but your dreams... they have revealed a past about you... I do not know if you wish to confide in me of your past..." He left off. Her eyes were wet and she looked angry, not at him, but at herself.

"What did I say?" She said quietly.

"About help. Your... mother. About earth and about not taking you away... and... Me."

"I... I don't wish to remember those times, Sise... they were horrid... please... some other time... when we are not about to die, please?" He nodded in understanding and she smiled, it was forced. He narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip slightly.

"What is it, Lucy?" He said. His mandibles pressed tightly together. She still looked distressed.

"You know... I fought my way onto the _Ace of Spades_, just to find out what happened to you? I missed you, Sise... you were my protector! You said so... then your Arbiter called you away... I know you don't care about me enough to give me warning but... I wanted to find you." She said. He went wide eyed and his mandibles had went slack. His departure had hurt her. He hurt her, and he left with the odd feeling in his hearts, not knowing what it meant in him as he last laid eyes on her of those dark days.

"Lucy, I didn't respect you, as I now do. You are a... friend? You are a valiant warrior, one that I would have beside me," He boasted, she smiled and gently grabbed his hand. He was stunned then firmly grasped hers back without thinking. His large four-fingered hand enveloped her smaller, five-fingered hand. "You are wrong. I uhm... do care, whether you live or die.."

Lucy gasped and jerked back. "Who are you and what have you done with Sise?!" She said as she blushed and laughed like crazy. "That is the most emotional thing and the nicest to me, ever!" In her mind, she was reeling and going crazy, bad memories springing up at the confession of his caring. To her, it would have been easier if he didn't care, now. Her feelings are feeling worse and more troublesome.

"I am regretting it," He deadpanned.

"Oh, don't be like that. Its nice to know you don't hate me, Sise. And It's even greater to know I'm like an equal to you!" She said in relief as she yawned greatly. "You and Zack are the only two people to actually like me... but... I'm so tired... can I go to bed now?" She asked while standing up, she was still clad in her underthings. And it was hard for Sise not to stare. It had taken every amount of will in his massive stature to not take her and proclaim his wishes of court ship to her in those moments.

"Yes, you can," He said, fighting the urge to try and help her as her body radiated sadness and other emotions he couldn't place.

He watched her stride away, her rear bouncing and his codpiece getting woefully tight. "Damn you, woman..."

Sise didn't noticed Zack come down the stairs and glare at him. "Leave her alone."

He jerked his head towards the black-fringed human and snarled at him. "You do not control me, human," He growled as he stood to his full height. His head almost touched the ceiling and his large and clunky boots hitting the edges of the couches and the table.

He nodded. "You're right, doesn't mean she deserves you!" He called out. Sise nearly ended the human there. She was his. Not this humans.

"Do not make me spill your Honor..." He threatened, his voice becoming more of a snarl. "And oh why, do I, a capable warrior, who cares _deeply_for her, do not deserve her?"

"Because you are a major root of her problems! Your people have slaughtered her family, killed her squads, and for one! You are not even HUMAN! What can you offer her?!"

Sise flinched at the honesty of his words. His _people _did cause grief, and he was not a human, but a Sangheili. But... he cared for her so much it heart his hearts to see the beautiful human upset. He didn't understand the feelings for her, they were as alien to him as he is to the Humans. But he was a highly notable Warrior who could let her live in luxury upon Sangheilios for the rest of their lives. He had never felt this way towards another being in the entire galaxy. That was why he would never give her up, never stop fighting for her.

He wanted her as his mate.

"She will be mine, human." He growled.

He stared at Sise with wide eyes. "Your serious? You like her? Your serious? Good luck man, I know she will choose me, a _human_. Not some freak-ass-squid face," He sneered.

"Do not make me kill you."

"No, you won't because if you truly care for Lucy, you won't do it, she'll never forgive you if kill me like you are so good at, because other than that, you are useless." He laughed and walked to the fireplace.

Sise was furious, he was right. Again. He could not kill the infuriating male unless he wanted to never speak to Lucy again. He smiled, oblivious to the male, he could have Lucy. She always leaned into him, she didn't hate him! _But... how will I know she likes me? She couldn't love me... maybe I'll go check up on her. _

Sise dodged the furniture and went up the stairs to the room lucy was at, he hadn't known which one she was in, so he had to check them all, until he saw her form under the blankets. Opening the door wider, his hearing had picked up her whimpering and soft crying.

He let out a quiet growl and moved to her side, she was dreaming in the terrors again. He bent his legs and knelled before her beautiful face. He cooed softly as he gently petted her hair. His hearts strings being pulled. What was wrong? He could barely make out her horrified expression in the pitch black of the room.

Sise whined in distress, he had no idea as to what to do! Without thinking, he had put his hand on her face and cooed. She instantly stopped and gave a small smile before it quickly vanished into a silent scream.

Sise got up and began to fumble at the magnetic clamps of his combat-harness. His mind was in a haze as the armor dropped around his chest and arms and left his body to his skintight under-suit. He walked over and sat on the bed, where he gently grabbed her and brought her uncouncious form to him. He cooed and gave quiet whispers as he wrapped an arm around her midsection, where she had relaxed and snuggled up to him, finding warmth as she was unnaturally cold. She was nearly on his lap as he laid on his back, where she cuddled with his left arm and buried her face into his muscled chest.

His hearts beat rapidly as he pulled her tight against his chest. She had stopped having the nightmare and latched onto him. She had a smile and he couldn't hold back a laugh as she looked so peaceful. So happy.

He could not have believed it, he was holding her. He was finally touching her in a way his heart ached for and it had nothing to do with mating. He was content as he gently rolled onto his side and positioned her along with his body, his head on top of her protectively. His mandibles rubbing her head soothingly and his arm over her side, keeping her against him.

He lifted his head up and looked at her features in devotion. "I have promised to protect you, Lucy... even from your own mind..." He laid his head back onto her head and purred deeply. "You said once to never make a promise to a girl you can't keep... I _will _keep this one..."

After awhile, he had let sleep claim him. With her in his arms.

Little did he know, she had awoken after he pulled her onto him.


	11. Blood Raged Elites, Unwanted Property

Sorry for not posting... I just got back from a canoeing trip and I'm sunburned and Pleaseeeeeeeee review, I need to know if I dun fucked up! Hehe or compliment me, make me feel awesome! Here ya go my lovies. Again, any OC's or suggestions, I will most likely put them in, no matter what because you are all important to me!

* * *

_Lucy_

The darkness was still there, the cold was gone and the beast that tormented Lucy through nightmares disappeared from sight into the dark abyss. In it's place was a warmth that soothed and protected her from the cold, it made a low rumbling, purring sound that held no anger or hate, but comfort and affection. This place held a sense of familiarity to Lucy but she was _still _to scared of the beast to let her guard down.

Lucy stirred and the growling stuttered sleepily as an arm tightened around her and pulled her into the heat source. She went wide eyed and she started to panic. _W-whats happening?! _

She looked down and saw a hand. An Elite hand. _Sise?_ Without thinking, she reached down and grasped his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. It felt right and she burrowed deeper into his chest. Her body seeking out the warmth he emitted, he responded with a higher pitched purring as he draped his slack mandibles over her forehead. She giggled as his breath blew over her head and his mandibles twitched around her head. Her head had basically been inside his mouth.

"Sise..." She whispered. Why had he done this? How long had he been holding her?

"Yes, Lucy...?" He mumbled sleepily, his voice was distorted as his mandibles formed words around her head.

"W-why are you holding m-me?" She said in a small voice, she hadn't moved as well as him.

"You were suffering from a night-terror, my presence calmed you... you even latched onto me... I was too... content to move..." He said. "But if you wish, I will remove myself..." He said with a hint of sadness.

He made to remove himself but Lucy quickly grabbed his hand and interlocked her fingers with his. "Noooo, don't! I-I-I l-llike it... your so warm and its so cold on this planet," She confessed, a huge blush had stained her cheeks as he purred loudly and spooned her once again.

"Hmmmm, you sound like a kitten..." She said, her eyes fluttering closed as his steady purring echoed into her own chest.

He curled up and enveloped her even further in their inseparable bond. She didn't mind. "What is a _Kitten?_" He asked.

She giggled and opened her eyes, looking back at him. His bright, beautiful eyes were wide awake and staring at her with an intensity that made her stomach do flips. Like she was the only thing in the galaxy. "They're the cutest things! They are little fluff balls of fur and they chew everything up, but they purr really really loudly when their happy, like what you're doing..." She blushed and half-buried her face in the pillow. "You sound so much better... so... m-manly..."

Sise chuckled and ran a talon through her hair and she sighed in content. "I am glad you approve. I love your fringe... so soft. What purpose does it serve?" He asked as he twirled a lock in between his nimble fingers.

"Ummmm... mostly to keep our heads from burning in the hot sun... I think..." She guessed.

He purred even louder, if it was possible. He gently laid his large four-fingered hand across her midriff and she blushed. "I... we're cuddling aren't we? Like... what does this mean, Sise? For us?"

Sise tensed and his purring hitched. "I-" He was about to say as pounding resonated through the room as Zack knocked on the door.

"Lucy, you up? Its time to go! Daybreak is soon! Can I come in?" He shouted through the door.

Lucy squeaked and launched herself from Sise's pleasant warmth and almost fell as she shouted. "N-no! I'm naked! Don't come in!"

"Ummm... okay? Oh and you can wake the lizard in the other room!" He said with obvious disgust before his foot steps could be heard going down the hall.

"I will end him one day..." Sise muttered as he got up, standing to his full 8'2 stature. Lucy stared at his muscled body and her stomach lit on fire. _Oh boy..._ He had taken his armor off, and she wanted to fawn over him. He was chiseled like a Greek god! The skin tight suit only highlighted the muscles!

Lucy collected herself and _hmph'ed _as she put on her BDU. When they both finished putting their armors on. She looked at him, and he to her. "As much as I would love to keep being held by a Greek god, we have to face the music..." She said with disappointment.

He tilted his head. "Face the... music? Music to your people is a bad thing?! And what is a Greek god?"

She laughed. "What? No! Its just an expression! And its an expression for a muscled, handsome person who is like... gorgeous..." She had hidden her blush by walking to the door and poking a head out, checking for Zack. "Come on, lets go down." She opened the door and slid out. Not waiting for Sise as she walked down the stairs to the waiting Zack. He was Sitting on the couch. MA5 in hand. When he heard her, he got to his feet and his eyes shined brighter as he smiled wide.

"Lucy... Sise..." He trailed off as Sise stepped beside her.

"Hello, Human." Sise said, a hint of frustration was in his voice as he greeted Zack. Had Lucy done something wrong?

Sise walked to across the living room and paced. "We need to move! We must not stay here or the Jiralhanae will surely find us!" He took charge. And Lucy had felt herself listening raptly.

Zack huffed. "What do you want to do about it! We were ambushed! And from what I learned from this place, we're at least a couple blocks from the meeting point!"

"We can not wait anymore! We must move, or we will be left behind and then we might as well fall into the clutches of those mongrels!"

"Well, whats the big plan then, Hinge-Head?!" Zack Shouted.

Lucy backed up until her back was touching the wall. She didn't like fighting, not when they were her friends! And they were about to kill each other! Zack's face was red as he got in front of Sise. "Who ever put you in charge?!"

Sise pointed at himself as he rose to full height. "I did, because you couldn't," Sise Growled as he bared his sharp teeth. "And don't _ever _foreget who hold the higher _rank, Human." _

"G-guys..." Lucy whispered. Memories had come up of a dark time. A time where a normal day consisted of a struggle. Where they could starve if they scavange their food. She was scared witless and she wanted very much to run.

They ignored her as they continued to shout, Zack about Sise having no right to even be here and Sise about him being a puny human. As they argued; they had ignored the roars of the Brutes outside.

As Zack shoved Sise, the Elite reached for his Plasma Rifle as the door exploded on its hinges. The Explosion sent splinters across the room, each one bouncing off their armors harmlessly. A brute charged in a second later, only to be mowed down by Sise's super-heated plasma. He stood there, growling, until he stormed out the house in a whirlwind of death and anger, Plasma Rifle in his left hand as he extended his Sword in his right.

"I WILL NOT BE BOTHERED AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR!" He roared as he fired a hail of blue-liquid fire into a cluster of Grunts and Jackals, killing them and wounding them in a frenzy of panicked grunts and angry birds. Sise then bounded into a pack of Brute minors and a captain. His had mind gone feral.

Zack and Lucy cautiously made their way to the door, guns raised as they peeked out. When they did, they saw Sise chopping the apes into ribbons and shooting non-stop into their furry bodies. When his rifle overheated, he bashed it so hard upside a Brute's head, it took a piece of its skull with it. He ducked under a slash from the blades of a Spiker. Spun around and embedded his sword into its gut, he grabbed the impaled ape and spun him around as the Captain fired an entire clip into his own man. Sise retracted the sword, jumped up, kung fu kicked the already dead ape into the captain, knocking him over as Sise was socked in the face, his helmet buffering the strike. He snarled and lashed out his leg, kicking the Brute in the leg, snapping its knee. As it wailed in pain, Sise slithered his way behind it, extended his energy sword and chopped his head off. Sise didn't have time to move as he was tackled by a minor and the captain in a blood-rage. His weapons were knocked away.

Sise deflected an incoming blow by shoving it to the side as he lashed out his fist, striking the Minor Brutes in the face, jarring it as he laid another strike to its brother, shoving it off of him in the process. He swung his body around and reared his legs back. Until he released them like a pair of springs, the force made the Minor brute fling back, his chest slightly indented as the Jiralhanae's head caved in upon impact with the wall.

Sise roared in triumph when the Captain tackled Sise while he was on the ground. They wrestled in earnest until Sise gained the upper-hand, getting on its back and he snaked his hands to its jutting chin and the nape of its neck. With a massive pull and grunt, he snapped the apes neck violently to right. Snapping it with a extremely loud _SNAP. _

Lucy and Zack were standing in the doorway. Wide-eyed and stoic. Sise stood there, basked in their blood while he seethed. He looked around himself then lifted his head and let out the loudest roar Lucy had ever heard in her entire life. His maw was thrown wide as he bellowed his triumph. He had an everlasting hate since he learned that Lucy was captured by a brute. Since then. He made it a mission to slaughter them.

"He's beautiful..." She whispered. She believed the statement. He was pure muscle and lethal grace. Able to kill the most seasoned warriors. And he was Lucy's _best friend! _

As he finished the roar, they heard the challenging bellows of the other Brutes in the area. Lucy went frantic. They needed to move! Running across the way to Sise, she hugged him around his stomach and held tight. "Don't do that again you stupid lizard!" She said in relief.

He patted her head and chuckled. "You doubt me?" He asked.

"No, no, I never doubt you, I just worry about you... cause... your all I have left..." She admitted in a whisper. _My anchor_

Lucy had begun to panic as he went silent as well stiff. She started to panic until she heard an intense purr emitted from his chest. "You... I feel the same."

She wanted to kiss him.

"Hey, let go of her and lets move! You heard what the fuck you just did, asshole? Just told every _fucking _ape that we are_ here." _He hefted his Battle Rifle and stalked off towards the Waypoint. A scowl etched into his face. He obviously didn't like the closeness between Sise and Lucy.

She let go of him and she looked sheepishly at the floor. "Ummm, yeah... we should uhhh... go..." She stuttered as she grabbed her MA5 off her back and followed Zack.

She had heard him chuckle and follow after. "As you wish, Lucy."

Walking out into the street as the sun crested the buildings. Basking them in an orange glow that sparkled against the wet surface of the city. Blown and abandoned cars littered the road as well as the occasional body. Each one sending an ache into Lucy's stomach.

"Come, we must get out of the open," Sise commanded as he stalked into an ally way. His violet armor shining bright as he plowed forward.

"Hey, guys! Wait up, I got something on the radar! It's a friendly IFF tag!" Zack exclaimed. He started running, kicking a skeleton out of the way. Lucy scowled and felt an immediate dislike for him. Why had he changed _so _much since boot camp. How could he disrespect the dead like that? He was lucky Lucy had to much on her mind, or he would be in a world of pain.

As Sise looked at her with a tilt to his head, she shrugged, seeing the IFF as well. But that wasn't on her mind as she stared into his beautiful orange eyes. She felt a pang of guilt. He cared for her. Enough to touch her gently... like no man has before... she felt her heart swell. Why would he want to touch her? She wasn't good enough for him. For anyone. And she knew it. He was just fulfilling a promise. Nothing else...

Sise opened his maw to speak but Lucy polarized her helmets visor, hefted her Assault Rifle and followed after the black-haired marine.

They entered a dark, smudgy ally as they followed the IFF, it was around the corner- Lucy hefted her assault rifle and stared down the iron sights, flicked off the safety and felt an unerving calm envelope her as they shuffled around the corner, a faint echo of footsteps on the other side of the ally.

"MARINES!" Lucy and Zack shouted.

Two marines whipped around, their rifles bared and yelled. "Friendly, dipshit!"

They lowered their weapons and Lucy waved at them as they approached. The marine on the left was a average looking man, with a scar down his eye and a angry expression while the other marine on the right was - "Deborah?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy! You made it!" Deborah had slung the BR around her back onto the magnetic holster and picked up the pace until they hugged.

Metal on metal clanked as they embraced. "How did you get off the _Ace of Spades_? We thought it... sunk..."

Deborah smiled sadly and nodded. "It did, hun... a lot of the crew made it off and a lot of them managed to get to the crash or holed up by the forest line. We were separated a while ago and lost our way... who is that?" She trailed off, looking at the towering Elite in the ornate armor.

Lucy smiled and blushed. "That's him..."

She went wide eyed.

"Thats him?! Your savior?! Your sweetheart?!" Deborah laughed and clapped her hands joyusly as Lucy flushed deep red. "Oh my- Sise, I want you to know that if you ever hurt her, I will hunt you down and put yours ass on a plaque." \

"Dearly noted."

"Good! Now come on, the waypoint is down this way!" Deborah said, taking charge. No body had fought her as the average Joe took point.

As they were reaching the exit of the alleyway. Lucy decided to be polite as she lowered her rifle, a sense of calm but edginess to her. "Hey, whats your name?"

He looked behind. "Justin, Sergeant first- urg!" He jerked forward as a large futuristic hammer spiked his chest, impaling him. Blood poured out of his mouth as he grasped weekly at the spike. His hands being coated in blood. He was lifted up and flung against the wall by the creature with the hammer.

"Shit!" Lucy shouted.

The hammer jerked again and the now lifeless corpse fell into a broken heap. At the entrance stood a huge Brute. Its ornate and effective armor shining bright as he laughed at them. "I knew I smelled you." He leered at Lucy.

As he spoke, Lucy froze. It couldn't be him. It couldn't. Not again, he wasn't here... memories of her entire battalion being slaughtered except a handful. And her being captured on the colony planet... she was there for days until she was rescued by ODST's. Just as the planet was overrun by the Covenant. She knew Sise felt bad for not being there. Even though he never knew her before hand... or worked with humans. While in the apes clutches. His plaything for beatings or... anything else.

"What are you talking about, mongrel?" Sise hissed.

"You have something that belongs to me," He demanded, pointing at Lucy. And all eyes went to her unpolarized helmet, showing her tear-stained cheeks and puffy red eyes. "And I want it back!"

Sise glared and came up next to Lucy and draped an arm around her, pulling her close for a second. "She is _mine_." His voice full of love and compassion yet held a steel edge of danger.

Lucy and Zack stared in shock as Lucy's heart and stomach to flips and knots, somersaulting and burning in need and love.

"Then I will take what is yours and claim it as mine!"


	12. Deadly Chieftains, Scropion Saviors

The brute let out a vicious roar as he charged forward into the ally way. In the distance (and nearby) a series of howls answered. The brute, named Charous lifted his Gravity Hammer and prepared to smash it on top of Sise's head but the Elite, instead of backing up, only rushed forward. Tackling the overgrown ape, knocking them both down into a pile of flailing limbs.

Deborah, Zack, and Lucy lifted their rifles and prepared to fire but held back as they had no clear shot. They watched anxiously as the Elite and Chieftain battled it out. Instead they glanced around, checking for hostiles as they were forced to watch.

Sise gained the upper hand and quickly delivered two well placed blows. Causing Charous to hook his fist into the reptilians side. Sise roared as he savagely head-butted the brute, to which the Brute threw him off, smashing the field Marshal into the wall with a pained grunt.

"Open fire, open fire!" With those words, they all three hefted their assault rifles and fired point blank into the rising behemoth, driving him back as his shields flared brightly.

Their clips rain dry with a series of clicks, which they began to reload, they had not even dropped shields. He roared a second time and barreled into them, flinging them back. His evil laugh filled the air, chilling Lucy to the bone as he quickly approached. When his shadow appeared of the dazed woman, he picked her up by the throat and held her above the ground.

The snarl across his face was evidence enough to show his hate as his enormous hand held her tight.

"I cannot wait to taste your flesh, human. I will fin- oof!" He was cut off as he was pushed violently to the side, dropping Lucy, she looked over, coughing violently as she witnessed Zack and Deborah attacking the Brute, his helmet has fallen off as Zack held him in a tight headlock, punching the savage alien in the jaw repeatedly with his armored gauntlet.

Deborah was on his chest, stabbing him in the side and under the rib cage as fast and deep as she could, going around and under the Brutes armor.

Lucy groaned as she stood up, glancing to her left to see Sise getting up quickly, and all but running to Charous to which he fell on top of the brute as well, Bringing out his Energy Dagger. He attempted to thrust it into the brutes throat but was stopped as he shot his meaty fist out, holding the dagger away from his throat he grabbed Deborah by the throat and violently snapped her away from him.

Lucy. Seeing the situation breaking down fast, gripped her pistol and staggered forward. She went by unnoticed as she tackled onto the beast, shoved her magnum up against the temple of Charous and pulled the trigger.

The round going through its skull, ignoring the shield as the bullet exited the brutes head. Brain matter exited everywhere across the pavement. Lucy stared unseeing as she pulled the trigger again. And again. And again.

Until there was a pile of mush. Her grief and anger has waned with each magnum round going off through the evil bastards head. God it felt fucking _good. _

That was when she felt big calloused hands grip her shoulders and yanked back. She hadn't resisted as she was tugged along. She was in a haze as they sprinted down the alley way in which they had came. Spiker rounds striking around them, even pelting Sise's shield.

What jolted her from her daze was a Spiker grenade sticking to the ground below them, they ran right past it. Ignoring the spikes exploding around them.

She could hear the blood roaring in her ears, the sound of the brute behind them like they were right in her ear. A million thoughts skittered their way into her mind but drifted away as they ran for their lives. The overcast weather made the scene even more depressing as they splashed through puddles and jumped over pot holes. Deborah had somehow managed to gain the lead, everyone following her lead.

Deborah grabbed onto a light pole and flung herself around a corner, stumbling but catching herself. Sise had the genius idea of sticking a plasma grenade on the wall. It's bright blue ionized plasma glistening like death.

A few seconds later they could hear the death throes of a number of brutes.

"Over here! Through the market!" No one answered or disagreed with the female as they dashed though the once thriving market place. Their heavy breathing and the howls behind them the only life in this place.

Lucy closed her eyes as the shop exploded outwards, showering them in splinters and glass. A few pieces shredded her fatigues. After the explosion, they jumped over an overturned vending machine only to be greeted by a pack of four brutes, roaring at them as they raised their Spikers. They were going to shoot but as they did, Deborah pumped her shotgun and slid under the front one, pumping a shell into the beasts crotch. Obliterating its intestines. Sise simply close lined the one on the edge, no doubt crushing his wind pipe. Lucy and Zack merely peppered the brutes. Doing nothing but disorienting them.

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE! DON'T. STOP!"

Lucy didn't know what to expect but didn't slow down even though her legs burned and were weighed down by lead, her lungs felt like molten lava but she didn't stop. Couldn't stop. She didn't even notice when then they rounded another corner and exited the market. A long dark alleyway to a bright, open expanse. As they were to reach the breach, Zack fell down, no one noticing but Lucy. She still didn't stop but she saw has he picked himself up just as they burst through the opening.

Thats when Deborah twirled her hand in a circular motion and the sound of a Scorpion battle tank ripped a shell down range.

Straight into the Alley way.

The ground shook.

They ran past the tank.

Not noticing the garrison opening up, ripping the brutes apart as they exited the alley way. Forcing them into a funnel. The gun emplacements opening up, tearing the pack apart. A multitude of 50. Cals and Plasma turrets shooting down range. Both humans and aliens killing the enemy.

The Tank shot again. Straight into another Chieftain. Blowing into smithereens, showering his brothers in blood and guts as they went into a blood rage.

Only to greeted by the hail of gunfire. They didn't stand a chance.

They had stopped running. Only to stare. Deborah laughed hysterically as Sise let loose a roar that shook the ground and reverberated within her chest. It was followed by the other Elites.

Lucy smiled.

They made it.

* * *

Wow... I'm sorry. So much has happened! School, writers block, sadness, anger, and this. Here is my apology! Also. Add me on Xbox One! ARC Cmdr Knight


	13. Battle Plans, New Promises

Lucy and Sise turned around as the last of the Brutes were mopped up by the garrison. They smiled to each other and Lucy was glad her helmet was on. The Visor was polarized as well, not letting the massive alien see her flushed, bruised face. She heard few shouts of the CO's about ceasing their fire and sighed happily, knowing they were safe… for the time being. As the four of them sat in the middle of the FOB, they gained their breath and bearings back, but after a few minutes of that calm respite, an officer came running up to them. He saluted, crisp as ever. And looked at Sise. "Sir! The captain and Zealots are requesting your presence in the CIC," He said and nodded. Then sprinted off to carry out other orders.

Sise and the others exchanged looked and she shrugged and followed Sise as he immediately began lumbering towards the main building. Lucy grunted and quickly caught up to him, they didn't exchange looks as they walked past the soldiers, aliens, civilians and the like. Office workers, yardmen, police officers, aliens. Everything imaginable was here. Running about, lounging. Everyone was doing something. From simply helping place sandbag, run supplies, take a break, or help care for the wounded.

The mood amongst the beings here was somber, dazed, and desperate. The dark cloud of disbelief hung about the men and women who inhabited this colony. She read the looks in their faces. Why them? How did this happen? …Will I live? She looked down, unable to continue looking. She did however, look around the yard. It looked like it was a massive staging area apparently. It looked like there weren't too many people, but it was enough. To hold their ground for a while at least… Mostly civilians and the aliens from the wreckage.

Lucy sighed quietly as they entered the main building. She looked around and noticed it was school. She saw the signs and posters. Along with a trophy case, filled with medals. She cringed, her eyes looking away quickly to avoid feeling the pain. How many died? She looked up and Sise and he looked back into hers, his large frame and dominate predator eyes giving her strength and comfort in a way she never thought possible.

Sise nodded quietly and she blushed, her chest flaring warmly and she looked past him into the many classrooms. Every room was filled to the brim with men and women. Not a single place wasn't being used, the doors all wide open, barricades set up. MGs set up, officers talking with whiteboards behind them. Soldiers and civilians watching and gobbling the information. Rooms simply used for stockpiles of shells, ammo, medical kits, communications rooms, barracks, medical rooms.

It was a full blown operation going on. To ensure everyone would get out of this alive.

They turned a corner and made their way past the people running too and fro, carrying papers, ammo, and hundreds of different kinds of items. As they walked past the gymnasium, they saw how it had become a major headquarters. Computers were set up and people running diagnostics and other technical jobs she didn't know anything about.

After a few more minutes of walking, they approached the administration offices. Which they were greeted by an Elite and Human guard. They both saluted and nodded quietly. "Only the Field Marshal is allowed to enter the CIC. I'm sorry ma'am. You do not have clearance," The human ODST spoke to them. Deborah and Zack watched quietly from the back. Waiting for the orders from them.

Sise stepped up then. "I will be bringing this female with me, human." He looked behind him at the two humans and nodded. "We shall meet again soon; I suggest finding nourishment…" He said. To which Deborah nodded quietly and nodded towards them both. Smiling gently and walking away, her scarred armor giving a dull shine as it jiggled. Zack however… he scowled at Sise. His eyes filled with envy and hatred. As if he'd pull his pistol form its hostler and fire. He looked at Lucy pleadingly but she didn't want him around. He had… caused enough… she'd rather be alone with Sise… She blushed again and felt a pain of hurt as Zack looked at her with anger and whipped around, walking away. Sise said nothing but simply turned around. "As I have stated. I bring her everywhere with me, let me pass."

The guard and Sangheili looked at each other and the Elite nodded, standing aside, the human ODST nodded as well, stepping aside. Letting them pass.

Lucy laughed and took her helmet off, she looked up at Sise and nudged his arm. "Thanks, Sise. I promise I'll be your good girl!" She flirted, she blushed a little and held her helmet closer, ignoring the wide looks at the two guard. It did come out very weirdly… _fuck I'm an idiot…_

Sise didn't say anything, but a simple. "I know you will be, Lucy." She blushed as he walked away. Did that fucking lizard just flirt back?! She opened her mouth and closed it again as she blushed. The male ODST began laughing as the Elite himself chuckled quietly, staring forward. She scowled at them and they stopped.

She walked forward, entering the lair of the beast, the room in which is leading everything. She gulped as she noticed the stares of the higher ups. She wasn't a very good leader, or… she didn't think she was. She was always simply looking out for her brothers in arms. But this was different. She didn't know the workings of these people. This upper echelon of people.

"Relax, Lucy. You are safe with me. No one shall take away what is mine," He said, his deep baritone speaking lowly. She blushed again and nodded, stepping a bit closer to him. She watched him, his armor so shiny and masculine. Damn, when did digitigrade legs look so cool? She sighed. God, he was like an alpha animal marking his territory with her! She was like his property! But was that so bad with him? It did mean he cared… and he did make that promise. One of the only promises that meant anything to her fucked up life. She trusted Sise, she only hoped she could protect him just as much as he did. Did he need her support? Or was she simply a nuisance to him? He looked so… independent.

Her train of thought was cut off as they entered the main CIC, the room had people running to and fro. People shouted and people talked. But within the middle of the hive were the queen army ants. A few Sangheili Generals and a couple various ranking humans. Where was the captain of the Ace of Spades?

When Sise and Lucy approached, their heads whipped up, the elites and humans saluted and greeted him in their various ways. But when the introductions were over, the high ranking humans and elites looked at Sise, she saluted and went into parade rest. She was in the presence of her superiors. "Field Marshal. What is this Marine doing here?" A human General asked.

Sise looked the man in the eyes and stood to his full height. "Lucy Ayala. Due to special circumstances, I wish for her to serve directly under me. Is that acceptable, General?" He spoke, loudly and clearly. The humans and aliens looked at her, then Sise, then at each other. Confusion in their eyes. _God… is it so weird for humans and aliens to be friends? Though… Sise really is keeping me close… he is protective... _

"I suppose that will be acceptable, Field Marshal. Though I wouldn't allow it under normal circumstances, this isn't normal. Nor do I much care, if you believe it will be beneficial, I won't fight it." He looked at Ayala. His eyes knowing and piercing. "I expect a full report at the end of this clusterfuck, understood?"

She nodded. "Yes, Sir."

The Generals nodded and looked at Sise. "Now that all the commanding personal are all present, let's begin," A major started typing and a holographic display of the city and surrounding areas lit up in a ocean blue. A grid popped up as well, showing the longitude and latitude lines. The crashed Assault Carrier showed up as well, along with a set of satellites in the mountains. That piqued Lucy's interest. Within in the city, there were multiple areas of red and blue, mostly red though. This must've meant enemy entrenchment. She gulped. Dear… this is bad…. But the UNSC/ Covenant held a long swath of land, including the forest and areas surrounding the massive miles long ship. "We control these areas. It had become a ground warfare we crippled one of their CCS Battle Cruisers with MAC batteries and the remaining guns aboard the Field Marshal's ship. Allowing us to keep a supply line and a territory."

One of the Elite Generals spoke up next. "We need to reach these satellite relays. These will be crucial in contacting any available signals within the UNSC space. Our relays upon the Righteous Advent. We have selected our best units to form a small task force to complete this operation, Field Marshal," He spoke, pointing at the current FOB and moving his long talon through the long outskirts of the cities through a large swath of enemy territory. For about a mile and half. Before going into unknown territory lands up into the forest, then into the small relay outpost. It was a trap nine ways to Sunday. But… it wasn't much of a choice.

Sise looked at the roster of men, women, and aliens and nodded. "I will take them, along with Lucy and I," He said. The Elites roared in disagreement. "But you mustn't! We need you here! We cannot afford such a risk!"

Sise growled and stepped up to the smaller Elite. He growled and clacked his jaws. "As the human proverb goes: 'If you want something done right, do it yourself' Am I understood?"

The General nodded and clasped his hand to his heart, bowing his head in understanding. Sise then turned towards the rest and nodded to them. "I shall take my leave… I wish to rest and sate my hunger before we commence this operation…" He turned and left after getting informed in many things, such as supplies, possible operations, and anything else needed, but it would be taken care of by the pencil pushers of these men and women. He nodded and one last time and began leaving, Lucy right by his side.

Lucy was flushed and feeling warm the entire time they walked, as if everything was normal… as if it'd be okay… but it wasn't. They were all so close to death and Lucy didn't know if she'd keep being able to keep seeing the one being in this dark galaxy that could make her let her guard down.

After they ate their MREs and deposited their weapons and Lucy's armor at the armory. (Except her pistol and his Sword and Plasma Rifle) they had found themselves in a small teachers longue, made for a single room for the important people. A small bed was placed in here, along with the coffee table and the cabinets.

A small curtain was drawn over the door window when they entered the room, it had been locked. She looked at the hulking alien as he walked over and explored the room. Seeing everything he could lay his hands and eyes on. Was he that curious? Lucy watched with interest as the alien, he was so tall and magnificent… but all he found were books, school supplies, and a small untouched fridge. He grumbled as he gave up and simply walked over to the small cot. He sat upon it, the futon creaking. He grunted and took off his large helmet. Woah… Lucy blushed as she looked at his head, his four jaws moving, his bright orange eyes, his dark, rugged skin… she shivered and stared at him. Feeling herself want to be only by his side… she looked at him as he relaxed. Letting his guard down… would he actually let his guard down… around her? She gulped and took a step forward. His head whipped up, looking at her with his deep and powerful. She shivered again and whimpered quietly.

He grumbled quietly and motioned her to come to him, his finger beckoning her forth. She felt her legs move on their own, obeying his wishes quickly and without question. He wouldn't hurt her… no… he'd only treat her like a gentle kitten.

"Sise…" She whispered as in a low and somewhat needy voice. She stood before him, her form quivering as he sat before her. So strong… so much than her. She gulped and began panting as she looked at him in his beautiful eyes. As he gazed deeply into hers.

"Lucy…" He said back, his mandibles moving so fluidly. She loved that…

His hand reached out quietly, his massive four-fingered hand touched her cheek. His warm palm pressing against her heated, red cheek. She hmm'ed and he smiled in his species own special way. His long talons reached past her ear and into her hair. He grunted as he held her quietly. It had been such a long and deadly day… so much had happened… he fulfilled his promise… he said he wouldn't stay after that…

"He's dead… he'd finally dead… and now you'll be leaving…" She mumbled. A small tear escaping her closed eyes. Without knowing it, his other hand had grasped her hip. She gasped and hmm'ed quietly. It was so hot… so unbearably hot… why was he doing this to her? Why was he leading her along if he was just going to leave now?!

"I won't leave..." He mumbled, his voice rumbling in her chest, his words and tone instantly calming her burning chest. "I promise… I promise to never abandon you again, Lucy..." He said, pulling her into his lap. His large arm wrapping around her waist as the other massive arm held her across her shoulder blades. He pressed his cheek against hers and she hugged him around his neck.

Tears began falling, her sobbing coming out in heaves as she hugged him so hard it'd begin choking a normal human. She cried out loudly as he rocked her in his lap. He smelled of leather and it was so musky… she felt so relived, he would stay, just for… she wouldn't be alone for years again… she waaaaaaah'ed as her mind began being filled of the visions of their past, the lonesomeness, the despair of her past. Her scars coming back. He simply held her, petting her and nuzzling her tightly as he rode through his own emotions… his own turmoil. Coming out in front of him, the one she trusted with her life.

It was over, her nightmares of the torture were over… they finished it… they could rest easy… and they would stay together. (Though it would always haunt them) Two souls, to very very different people having a bond forged through a hail of bullets and the death of their comrades. But… it was so nice… to lean on him… and it was nice to lean on her. He began purring loudly as he sniffed her, ingraining her scent into his mind, and he rubbed his against her neck, marking her as his.

After a while of getting it out of their systems, the two fell asleep, cuddled on the futon. Their bodies mixed together, his body covering her smaller one.


End file.
